Simple Questions
by Audinale55
Summary: Sometimes the simplest questions can bring the biggest secrets to light. Father/Son fic Being rewritten as of now!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! By now, you're probably wondering why you've been redirected to the first chapter. Because, of course, the entire story is being rewritten. From the ground up. Everything else has been deleted. But anyway, my new fans and old, enjoy chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I don't...really own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would I?

* * *

"_Yes. And the one who created this twisted world was Cruxis' leader, Yggdrasill." Oh great, this was getting complicated. Why was everything complicated all of a sudden? Just this morning it was cut and dry._

"_Create a world? That's ridiculous! No one can do that!" Genis protested. Lloyd figured this wasn't exactly the best thing to do, but let it go. What could happen, anyway?_

_"If that's what you believe, then our conversation ends here." He started to walk back towards his desk and Lloyd realized they were losing their host's interest, and nothing had been truly answered yet._

"…_Wait. If Yggdrasill was the one that created the two worlds himself, what can you possibly hope to do against someone like that? And that's not all. You tried to kill Colette and me. You're certainly not on our side. Yet for some reason, you saved us. Why?"_

"…_You're not as stupid as you seem."_

"_Excuse me?!" Okay, that was below the belt and totally uncalled for._

"…_Our goal is to stop Martel's revival. Therefore, the Chosen, who would become her vessel, was an obstacle," Botta explained. Well, that explained one part…where was the other part?_

"_Unfortunately, the Chosen completed the angel transformation. The Chosen is now a lethal weapon whose only goal is self-preservation. We wouldn't dare lay a hand on her." Ah, there it is. And it actually made some sort of twisted sense as Lloyd glanced sadly at Colette, her red eyes staring forward emotionlessly. " But now we have the key to stop Martel's resurrection. We no longer need the Chosen!" And suddenly they were surrounded. He _knew _this was going to happen._

"…_What?!"_

"_What we need is you, Lloyd Irving!" …He must have been hearing things, because they just said that he was the key to all this. The soldiers moved in. Guess he wasn't just hearing things._

"…_Me?! What's so special about me?" Is it so much to ask to know why everybody keeps chasing him down and all the cryptic comments?_

"_That's none of your concern!" The hell it isn't. "Get him!" And that's when he did the stupidest yet bravest thing in his entire life. As the blue-haired man approached, he lashed out and drop- kicked him square in the stomach. And to his surprise it worked._

"_Ugh!"_

"_Lord Yuan!" Everybody else was preparing to run but Lloyd was just staring, wondering. That shouldn't have happened…_

"_No! It's his wound from Hima!"_

"_Ugh…Kratos, how many times must you get in my way?" Lloyd did a double take on this._

"_Wound from Hima? You're the person who attacked Kratos?" Lloyd asked, and then shook his head. He shouldn't be worrying about Kratos. He should be worrying about why they wanted him in the first place._

"_Lloyd, come on!" Sheena was at the doorway, beckoning him. Lloyd glanced at her but ignored it. He wanted to know._

"_Why do you need me? Tell me!" he demanded, standing his ground. Yuan looked up at him, wincing through the pain._

"_Shouldn't you be asking your father about that?" And that was when his carefully built up world started to really crumble._

"_My father…what? That makes no…"_

"_Not your adopted father…your real father. The one who got you into this."_

"_What?! My real father is alive? You're lying…you have to be…"_

"_Lloyd!" Sheena was grabbing him by the arm, pulling him back, but he paid no attention._

_"Tell me! Are you lying or are you not?" And that's when Yuan smirked, and Lloyd knew he was in trouble_.

"_Why don't you ask Kratos about that?"_

"What_?! What does he know-!" Sheena threw him into the hallway, summoned Corinne and they were gone, Lloyd stumbling after them, wondering what he just heard._

The scene had replayed so many times in Lloyd's head that he was beginning to see and hear things that weren't really there. A sly smile there, whispered comments here, he was sure it was all his imagination.

Here in the middle of Sybak, it was quiet, where he sat on the bench, as storm clouds rolled in. In his mind, it was a raging inferno of questions that boiled down to one. What did Kratos have to do with all this? What did this Yuan _mean_ when he said that?

Lloyd started to think back through the journey to the very first time he met Kratos. At the beginning, Lloyd didn't like him. He thought he was so tough…well, in reality he was but that wasn't really the point.

_"…Your name is Lloyd?"_

…Where did that come from? Why was he remembering that line from all the others? He was just asking a question…that now sounded…kind of suspicious.

_"Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here."_

Oh, that had made him so mad! He wasn't a child… but it sounded like Kratos…was protecting him.

_"Whose grave stone is this?"_

_"Oh didn't you hear? It's my mom's."_

_"Anna…hmm.. Is your father alive?"_

…Kratos…asking about his father…and Yuan saying…Kratos knew something about his father…

_"Lloyd."_

_"What? What are you staring at me like that for?"_

"…_Your swordsmanship is unrefined. You should focus a little more on eliminating your vulnerabilities."_

Random staring and more protection disguised as insults. …This was going somewhere. Somewhere that Lloyd wasn't sure he wanted to go.

"_Why were you raised by a dwarf?"_

"_Dad found me collapsed in the forest along with Mom and Noishe._

_Although, what really happened was that we were attacked by Desians."_

"…_I see. From the sound of that, your father is probably not alive either."_

"…_Probably not."_

More…asking about his father. There was a disturbing pattern forming here.

"_I don't have the strength left!"_

"_If you've got enough left to talk, that's plenty."_

"_Why are you so rough on me?"_

"_When the time comes, I won't have the leeway to protect you. You must protect yourself."_

Kratos trained him… helped him defend himself… And what he said, at the end…sounded…like… No.

_"Now, now, don't blame me. I'm not the one that killed Anna. Your father_

_did."_

"_Liar!"_

"_Please. When her Key Crest-less Expshere was removed, Anna turned into a_

_monster…and your father killed her. Pathetic, don't you think?"_

_"…Do not speak ill of the dead."_

…Kratos…defending his mother… No, no, no…

"_Kratos…you pathetic, inferior being!"_

"_Feel the pain…of those inferior beings…as you burn in hell!"_

…Kratos, really mad at the man who practically made his father kill his mother. Now why would this be? …No, it can't be…

_"...I wonder. The things he said...especially...Lloyd? I felt a gentleness in the words he spoke to you."_

_"Kratos, gentle? You've got to be kidding."_

Not the Professor too… It can't be true…

_"Yeah, I guess you're right... But I still hate the fact that I didn't know. I feel so ashamed for not knowing anything about my parents."_

_"__Your parents care only that you are well. Even if you don't know anything about them, your safety is enough."_

_"__...I wonder if you're right. I hope so."_

He probably was right…because he really was…NO.

_"…Don't die."_

"NO! He can't be, he can't! There is no way he is my father!" Lloyd yelled, jumping up from the bench. It started to pour.

"…But he is. He really is, isn't he?" He stood there for a few minutes, getting soaked in the rain. He just…couldn't believe… He pushed the sopping wet hair out of his left eye… Wait.

He ran up to a puddle where rainwater was gathering, and stared down at his reflection. His hair, when wet, fell into his eye exactly like Kratos' did.

"Okay, I give up. I officially give up. I will stop denying it now."

"Stop denying what, Lloyd?" Kratos was just standing there, a few feet away. He hadn't even seen him. The situation just got about five times worse.

"When did you get here?" Lloyd asked, not even caring about pushing his hair out of his eye.

"You ran up right next to me to stare into that puddle. I didn't even hear you coming," Kratos stated, pointing at the puddle at Lloyd's feet.

"…Well, if you put it that way, I…" He stopped, going silent. Why was Kratos even talking to him if they were enemies? But they weren't really, were they? Yeah, yeah, stop denying it, Lloyd.

"Lloyd?" He was staring at him. Okay, now find a way to work it into a conversation…

"…You're my father, aren't you?" Well, that went well.

"…" Kratos was silent.

"Aren't you?" Oh come on, if he connected all this together and it was nothing, he would be relieved, but seriously pissed off-

"Yes." -And scratch that thought.

"You…really are, aren't you?" Lloyd was still in shock, obviously. That word…that one word had shaken him up more than he thought it would. Even though he already knew it was true, it was still…plain freaky to hear it out loud.

"…How did you find out?" He was changing the subject. Not very gracefully either, like you would expect of him. He was shocked too, wasn't he?

"Yuan connected you and my father together… It wasn't very hard after that."

"I…see." Then there was an awkward silence where the pitter-patter of the raindrops on the cobblestone street was all that could be heard. And Lloyd's heartbeat.

"Listen, I-"

"Here." And he gave him a locket. "Please don't lose it."

"What? You-"

"And I'm sorry." He was gone a moment later, disappeared into mana sparkles and feathers.

"…Dammit, you bastard! Come back here! Don't run away from me! …Your own son… You…didn't even give me a chance to ask anything." He looked down at the locket in his hand, before opening the tiny clasp. There, inside, was the picture of a family. His family.

The family he never knew.

He snapped the locket shut, and was about to put it in his pocket before hesitating and slipping it over his head. He was about to leave when he caught a glitter. Laying on the surface of the puddle was a single blue feather. He bent down and snagged it, holding it up for inspection.

He then glanced past it at the inn, and to stormy sky beyond. Somewhere up there was his only living relative.

He had a lot to answer for. And next time, Lloyd was ready.

* * *

So, there is the new chapter 1. Please review. And those who have reviewed before and can't now, feel free to drop me a PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter two, as promised. I hope more people see this this time around. Some of my old fans and whatnot. Anyway, I'm glad most of you like the new one. I'm going to try my best to make it as good as it can be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Lloyd stifled a yawn, leaning on the railing of his balcony, staring off at the distant outline of the amusement park. The lights had gone off over an hour ago, but Lloyd still sat, staring off at where the bright-multicolored lights had lit up the night. The Ferris wheel, frozen in time, stood out against the starry night sky, utterly deserted. It made him feel slightly depressed that where there had been lots of life before there was none to be found now.

Lloyd sighed, feeling the oval-shaped locket against his chest more acutely than ever. The feather felt too warm against his skin, and the chain too cold. He was forced to reach up and pull it from around his neck, the locket dangling from its chain in front of his face. Lloyd stared at it for a few seconds, then sighed, bringing his hand back down to rest on the railing. The metal clanked against the hard stone, making the only sound around him.

The locket… how many times had he looked at that picture, saw the happy smiling faces and felt the irony of what had happened to all them. One dead, one back to the evil organization that he ran from, and the other…well…

He had tried-tried so hard to be strong and try to be in control and calm, even though it had shocked him to the core. He could have raged and screamed, been as more of a part of that storm than just in it. But he didn't. The emotions that he felt when he was told that single word that confirmed it all, from the lips of the last person on both worlds he would have thought, they were powerful and all-consuming, burning through him like a wildfire.

Though, when he thought about it, was he really that surprised at all? He and Kratos had gotten along well on the Journey. Kratos had trained him, helped him along in that detached manner that he had. Lloyd had even come to think of him as an older brother some times.

So was it really that shocking?

No, maybe it wasn't. But the emotions he had forced down to remain calm and surprisingly neutral in this were now just one big molten mush inside of him, and it was all he could keep from screaming out into the night.

It was just typical that something like this would happen to him. After putting together that his friend-turned enemy-turned into who knows what now was his long lost father _who didn't even look like he was much older than Lloyd_, said father disappears, leaving Lloyd with a locket, a feather, questions, and a lot of broken promises.

And now it was all Lloyd's responsibility to sort this out and decide what was next. And it was so infuriating to have all that responsibility pushed onto him-his father's guilt at killing his mother and whatever else was entailed in his father's life.

…Who _was_ Kratos, anyway? He just walked into Lloyd's life without so much of a second glance back. Could he even be lying and not be Lloyd's father at all? But no…Lloyd had the proof right in his hand. A picture was worth…what? A thousand words? He though that was the saying…

Well, it definitely wasn't worth all the trouble it was giving him. He raised his hand again, the locket cupped in it. The metal shined in the starlight and moonlight. The only thing he had been given when asked for so much more…

That's when he raised his hand above his head, the locket held tightly, the feather being crushed by his balled fist, intent to throw it to the ground from however many feet he was up, to forget about it.

And then he realized that he never could. Never could throw it, never would forget it.

And that's when he screamed, hands going to his head and gripping his hair. The cold metal of the locket brushed against his cheek, and he still screamed.

Nobody woke up. The lights didn't go on. The Ferris wheel didn't move. Nobody cared.

His voice dwindled and eventually failed him, and bent over the railing like he was going to be sick, winded.

Why, why couldn't he have his answers!? Why did all he have was a story of his mother and a blasted locket to go on? Where was his supposed father when you needed him? Why, why, _why?!_

He opened his eyes, dizzied slightly by his screaming fit, and then he saw him, down below. _Him_.

Lloyd surged up, and stalked through his inn room, slamming the door shut and bounding down the stairs. He completely forgot that his red over shirt wasn't tucked in or buttoned up, his swords were safely on his bed, the locket and feather were still crushed within his grasp, that his cheeks were tear streaked and his voice was probably going hoarse.

Kratos didn't even see it coming until it was too late. Like that night, he didn't hear Lloyd until he was almost on top of him. And by then, he was utterly shocked when he was suddenly in front of him, looking more like a disheveled urchin and less like the boy he knew.

"How could you… How could you do this to me?!" Lloyd practically screamed, his whole body shaking with pure rage. Kratos was taken aback.

"…Lloyd, what did I-?"

"Did you _think_ that everything was going to be okay once you dumped everything on me and took off? Well, it's _not_! I don't even really know who you are, and you're my father! How fucked up is that? I want my answers, dammit, not some story that happened fourteen years ago and a locket with a picture of people that I don't even really know! I don't even know who _I_ was back then!" And then Lloyd decided to stumble forward and try to attack Kratos, which wasn't a very good idea.

Kratos, to his credit, managed to grab his son's wrists and stop him from hurting himself in an attempt to hurt him. In times like this, you always notice the small things. Kratos noticed that his locket was clasped in Lloyd's hand, his knuckles turning white. Before he could ponder this, Lloyd started to sob, his shoulders shaking. Awkwardly he managed to pull Lloyd to him, wrapping his arms around him.

Lloyd started to struggle, though. "Let me go, damn you… I don't want your hug…" But they were weak and Lloyd stopped struggling after a while, just sobbing and clutching at his shirt. Kratos grew relaxed and confident enough to put a hand on the back of Lloyd's head, and start to stroke his hair.

"Shhh, Lloyd… It's okay… I'm sorry, so very sorry. I didn't…mean to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you…or your mother, but that's past now," he whispered. Lloyd stopped sobbing, and silence reigned for a few moments. Lloyd looked up at him, his eyes red and swollen.

"You… You…"

"Come on, Lloyd," he said gently, putting an arm around his shoulders and guiding him away from the hotel.

"The amusement park?" Lloyd asked, watching his father as he flew other the gate.

"I always wanted to take you when you were little."

"But it's closed and everything's shut down," Lloyd pointed out. "If we get caught, we'll be in major trouble, and that's just with the security guards." He didn't even want to think about what the Professor would say.

"Nobody will see us. You don't have to come, though, if you don't want to," Kratos stated, staring at Lloyd beyond the chain link gate. And Lloyd realized, there it was, the opportunity to talk with his father, the opportunity to get his answers, and for once the only thing that separated them was a fence, not the entire world or a battlefield.

The fence was gone for good when Lloyd scaled it and jumped down using his exsphere. Kratos motioned for him to follow and he did, jogging to catch up.

They wandered for what seemed like hours, in-between game stalls and past the roller coaster. Finally they stopped in the shadow of the Ferris wheel, the dark skeleton of it looming over them.

"Lloyd." It wasn't a question. Lloyd turned and looked at his father, acutely aware of his state of dress and his red eyes and his mussed hair. And his father looked guilty.

"…I'm sorry that this has happened to you." Lloyd blinked at this professed statement, and then realized that it was his turn to speak. He fumbled for a second, then thought of what to say.

"…Did you know, the entire time?"

"Only when I saw your mother's grave. And Noishe. And your exsphere. It fit. Even your name…"

"I know how mom died, and I know why. But…why did you abandon me?" An absolute look of horror passed over Kratos' eyes, and then it was gone.

"I never abandoned you. I thought you were dead. I searched the bottom of that cliff for what seemed like hours to me. And I never found you. Not until now. And I'm glad I did find you." Lloyd looked away from his father's intense gaze and up at the Ferris wheel.

"Lloyd?" This time it was a question.

"I really don't know what to think now. I need some time." He looked directly at him now, a small smile gracing his face. "Let it sink in some more, and then maybe I'll have some clue as to what I'm even doing. Because I sure as hell don't have one now." He looked back up.

"And your answers?" Lloyd shifted from one foot to the next. Did he really want the answers to his questions right now? Well, other than the questions he asked…

"I don't need them right now. I don't think I'd know what to do if I had them. So you're off the hook…for now."

"…" Kratos moved to stand next to him. "What are you looking at?"

"It'd be really cool to be here when it was all lit up, instead of just looking at it from my balcony. Being here when everything is dead is… kind of depressing." Silence for a few seconds. Then…

"Lloyd, look." Kratos gestured and Lloyd followed it. He was pointing at a main generator for the park, or at least that's what it looked like.

"Yeah, so?" Lloyd said, looking back. And then his father hit it with a bolt of lightening.

And everybody woke up. And the lights went on. And the Ferris wheel moved. And somebody did care.

* * *

Well, that's that chapter two. Drop me a review to tell me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three for all the people who read, and hopefully we pick up a couple more this chapter, hmm?

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Gaoracchia Forest was one of the creepiest places Lloyd had been in. It also didn't help that Zelos was telling scary ghost stories to him and Genis. He should really stop doing that. It was so dark in this forest that Lloyd was losing his way-he'd let Genis borrow the Sorcerer's Ring and therefore wasn't at the head of the group. And he was swiftly falling behind because he stopped to look at something or had to avoid a monster that wasn't there before. Plus, the vines kept re-growing. Regular forest his ass. More like 'Evil Cursed Forest.'

Damn it, he'd lost sight of Presea-she was the last one in the group. He ran to catch up with them when he heard a snap. He turned around, and looked, but there was nothing there. Sufficiently creeped out, he broke into a full tilt run and ran into a fork in the path. Left or right. Which way had they gone?

He tried to remember which way Genis said to keep turning in a maze, but all he drew was a blank. And the distinct feeling that he was being followed by something much bigger than him. He just picked one and ran down it-shame he didn't pick the left.

In a half an hour's time, Lloyd was hopelessly lost. It was getting darker and darker as he went further. He was starting to think he had taken the wrong path, and now he was in major trouble. Everywhere he turned, there were more and more trees that looked exactly the same. With owls hooting and bats flying about freely as if it were night. It could be night, though; he couldn't tell how much time had _really_ passed. For all he knew, it could be night out there.

It was official now. He _was_ hopelessly lost in a dark forest where he would probably meet his end. What a nice way to die-eaten by a wild animal.

"_Hey!_ Is there somebody, _anybody_ out there? Anybody?!" All that met his yell was the sounds of the creatures out there, probably closing in on his position now. He was going to die here.

"Please…I don't want to die here…help me, somebody…" he whispered. He put his back to a tree and sank down, curling into a fetal position and burying his head in his arms. He figured he might as well just stay in one place, if the monsters were going to eat him, then they would eat him. Because there was no way he could fend them off all by himself. When he finally fell asleep-he knew he shouldn't but he was dead on his feet-he didn't expect to wake up. The one thing he didn't notice, though was the feather had started glowing brighter.

When Lloyd returned to consciousness the first thing he felt was a gentle nudge of his shoulder. He waved whatever was touching him away, trying to return to sleep. When it did it again, the nudging more insistent this time. Lloyd waved it away harder, muttering nonsensical things. This time, something cold was placed on his neck.

He was shocked awake, blinking blearily.

"Lloyd." He knew that voice… He looked up and saw his father staring down at him.

"You…" Kratos pulled the something cold off the back of his neck-which turned out to be his hand-and held both hands out. Lloyd graciously took them, letting Kratos pull him up.

"How did you find me? …How did you know I was lost, even?" Lloyd asked. He didn't let go of his father's hands.

"…I just knew. You have a feather of mine, do you not? It drew me here, like it almost was reacting to your plight," Kratos mused. "That's never happened before."

"Weird… But I'm sort of glad it happened." Anything was better than staying here. And he was still holding his father's hands. They were cold, with long, spindly fingers. The calluses from holding a sword were rubbing against his own fingers. He mildly noted that they looked the same-their hands. He wondered if he had ever held these hands when he was younger, and wanted to have hands exactly like them. …Now where did that come from?

He realized he had been standing like that for a few minutes now, just staring at their hands. He abruptly broke away, covering it up by turning away and scratching his head.

"Yeah, do you think we should go-?" Kratos grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Lloyd. We need to talk." Lloyd couldn't help but gulp as he turned around and saw the very serious expression on his father's face.

"What about?" Lloyd asked, his voice coming out a bit higher than he originally planned. Kratos took stock of this, and sighed.

"You are afraid of me," he said, a steady dull expression on his face. Lloyd gaped for a second and shook his head.

"No…No, I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of what you're going to say. Does that make sense?" At his silence, Lloyd grinned ruefully. "Guess not. But it makes sense to me, because…I don't know what to expect from you. I-I…" He gulped again. If he was going to do this, he might as well do this all the way, not just half. "I…_want_ you to be my dad…the father I've always wanted. You…I always knew, that you were. And I know you care about me…you always have. I just…don't know what to think or what to expect. Can you tell me?"

"…I don't care for you." Lloyd did a double take.

"W-what? W-what do you mean, you don't…"

"I love you. As any parent should love their child. I would do anything for you, Lloyd, anything to assure your safety. I would give my life, so that you were safe. That's why you can't know anything about me, Lloyd, why I never wanted you to find out about me. I didn't want to get you involved in…all this. But you are anyway now. And…I can't keep you in the dark anymore or withhold my love for you. I…just want you to be happy, Lloyd." Having said his piece, Kratos fell silent.

"You, you…_Oh, Dad…_" he sighed, crossing the distance between them and throwing his arms around his father in a hug. He realized that this was the first time he had willingly hugged his father… Or called him Dad. He'd just been saying 'you' the entire time.

"That's the first time that you've called me 'Dad'…" It seemed that it hadn't gotten past Kratos either, and he wrapped his arms around Lloyd, enveloping him in a hug.

"Yeah, well I think you deserve it…" Lloyd said, sniffling. He removed one of his arms to reach up and wipe his eyes with his sleeve.

"Thank you, Lloyd," he whispered, and they both fell silent. Lloyd wasn't sure how long they stood there, before Kratos drew away, holding him at arm's length. "Do you want to go back to your friends?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to get out of here. Do you?" Kratos actually smiled a little.

"Hold on." And the world erupted in light, colors blending into white and swirling around him, becoming one big swoosh, before they faded back in again. Before he knew it, his father, who already had his wings out, was dropping him gently on the ground.

"Was that…teleporting?" Kratos smiled mysteriously, and was gone a few moments later, disappearing in the customary sparkles of teleportation.

"Lloyd! Lloyd!" Lloyd looked over his shoulder and saw his friends running at him. He turned around, smiling, as Colette and Genis reached him first.

"Lloyd, you were lost in the forest, how did you get out?" Colette asked, hugging him.

"Yeah, how did you? Knowing you, you would have been lost in there forever," Genis commented with that usual sarcastic edge to his voice. Lloyd just smiled that same enigmatic smile, the one he most certainly thought made him look like his father.

"Well, if I tell you, it won't be a secret, now will it?" he told them, walking past them towards where the others were waiting.

* * *

Remember everybody, reviews give me that happy feeling inside!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here's chapter four for all my fans. I hope you like this one. It has a Lloyd-speech in it. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Lloyd was sick. The Professor called it the flu but Lloyd wasn't too sure. It had started happening a few days before she had noticed and identified it. Wouldn't the flu have been gone by then? The first night he woke up in cold and chills even though he was under about two blankets. Then he ran to the bathroom and threw up.

This happened for two more nights, minus the chills, and the Professor had finally noticed and made them stop at the Sybak Inn to rest. But the 'resting' wasn't helping much. Lloyd had thankfully been able to keep his food down until everybody else was asleep. He didn't want to worry anybody because if this kept going on, he was going to starve to death.

He snuck out of his shared room with Genis and Zelos, made it to the bathroom, and managed to be violently sick. He coughed and retched, trying to catch his breath before his muscles tightened again and he spewed more stomach acid and food into the toilet. At last he finally felt slightly better, at least like he wasn't going to throw up in the next few minutes. He took a few deep breaths, and pushed himself back up, hand trembling slightly as he went to flush.

He steadied himself at the sink, putting a hand to his head and groaning. This was too frequent to be the flu, he figured. He threw up after every meal, without fail. And yet, he wasn't hungry. It was all very strange…

Or maybe not that strange, Lloyd thought, standing up straighter. But no, that couldn't be… could it?

He left the bathroom, tottering down the stairs. He needed some fresh air and a chance to clear his head. Maybe once he did that, he could think about this in a more organized way and less like a jumbled mess.

Once outside, he took a deep breath of night air, trying to tell himself that he wasn't going to be sick again. He hoped he wasn't. He walked across the square, towards a bench and realized this was the exact spot where it had all started. He looked around for a minute, trying to remember it, the smell of the rain, the total shock, and the look on his father's face.

"Lloyd?" Lloyd jumped, but then consciously relaxed and turned around to see his father staring at him.

"Don't scare me like that! And what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Kratos stepped towards Lloyd so that he was right in front of him. "You look pale," he said, concern showing in his eyes. He put his hand to Lloyd's forehead, and then switched it to his cheek. "You don't have a fever…" Lloyd was slightly amused by the fact that _Kratos_ was taking his temperature but banished this thought by pulling away.

"I'm okay. You don't need to worry," Lloyd said, turning away. He felt slightly nauseous, but pushed it down once again. Why was he always like this? He always ignored how he felt so as not to worry other people. In a way, he was exactly like Colette …In more ways than one, if what he suspected _was_ true. He wasn't sure if he hoped it was or not. He wasn't sure of anything right now, really.

"…No, that's wrong. I'm not okay and I haven't been okay. I've been pretending that I'm okay just like Colette, even though _I'm_ the one who tells her not to do that. I'm a hypocrite."

"You can change that by telling me what's wrong, Lloyd." There was a measure of panic in Kratos' voice, though he kept it very well hidden. Lloyd wondered if he was getting to know him well enough to pick up these little nuances.

"I… I've been getting sick… throwing up right after I eat. I wondered if I had some weird sickness or something. And then, I started to think that maybe… I'm like Colette. Dad, am I an angel?"

"…Yes, you are," Kratos said. His voice was tense, but in a dull monotone. Lloyd didn't show it, but he started to get a very bad feeling about this. He turned around, staring at his father for a few moments.

"Then, that's it them. I'm…an angel." He gave a rather shaky laugh. "I… Wow." Thankfully, Kratos recognized the signs.

"Lloyd, calm down and take a deep breath. I'll explain everything, but you need to be calm," Kratos said, grasping his shoulders. Lloyd took a shuddering breath, forcefully letting it out.

"Yes, I'm calm. I'm calm even though I'm turning into an angel. Which I still can't believe even though I somehow always knew…" And to think, he sort of did always know. At least, he should have expected it once he found out about his dad…

Kratos sighed. "Lloyd, I…never intended for this to happen to you." Lloyd frowned. He had been hearing that a lot lately.

"When you were much younger-a few months after you were born, I began noticing that you were refusing food, and by the time you were about a year old, you stopped eating altogether. It didn't take much to figure out what was happening to you, considering...what I am." Here Kratos looked aside and Lloyd frowned at his statement. It was wrong, Lloyd knew it was, but his father was continuing on with his story. "I admit that I slightly panicked at this prospect that your humanity would be taken away from just after you had started living. I couldn't just…let that happen. I sealed it inside of you, so you could live at least a normal human life and make your own decision of what you wanted to be."

Lloyd was taken aback, but only for just a few seconds. His father had wanted him to live his own life on his own terms-not decide for him. Lloyd was touched by that fact alone, but what had he expected? Kratos was his father. And damn, that felt good to say. But there was one thing that bugged him that he wanted to set straight.

"But you know what?" He waited for the questioning glance before continuing. "You're wrong. Being an angel doesn't make you any more or less human. Humanity doesn't change just because of what you are…or what you become. I know you're human… you had me." Kratos opened his mouth to speak, but Lloyd cut right across him. "And you love me." No answer. "Don't ever say that you don't have humanity. You or I or any other angel like us out there. You're wrong."

"Lloyd…" Kratos' voice was thick with…something Lloyd couldn't place, but didn't care. He just hugged his father, feeling the beat of his heart.

"Don't ever say that again, okay? Because it's not true. And don't think it is, because of whatever sort of stupid idea that you have in your head. You don't need to worry, because you're not alone anymore," Lloyd told him, drawing back. His father had tears in his eyes, which Lloyd knew he should respectfully ignore.

"You don't know…how lucky I am to have you as my son." Lloyd grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"So, an angel, huh? Am I…going to end up like Colette?" He said it cheerily enough, but underneath there was that anxiety.

"Not if I have anything to say about, Lloyd," Kratos said, a determined look on his face. Lloyd believed him.

But there was one thing that confused him. "But…why now? Why did that seal break now…not, say, five years ago?"

"I don't think it's broken. Not entirely. But, you've lived in Iselia for most of your life. You were never exposed to large amounts of mana. Since you went on the journey, you have…you even might have caught a bit of angelic mana from when it was given to Colette in the seals," Kratos explained.

"Oh… That makes a disturbing amount of sense." Lloyd frowned again.

"Don't worry, Lloyd. You won't have any problems anymore if you don't eat. I know it's tough to ask of you, but, please…I don't want to see you suffer anymore than you have to." Kratos' eyes were pleading with him. But he needn't be told twice.

"Dad, I'm not that stupid. I'll try not to eat without drawing attention to myself. But, I suppose I'll have to sometimes, but really don't worry about it this time. I can handle it." And for once, he was telling the truth.

"…You should get back to the inn. It's getting late, and I don't want anybody to notice you are missing."

"Yeah…" He smiled. "I'll see you later, okay?" He hugged him, like he was trying to keep a piece of him close. Maybe he was. But he never found out whether he was or not because he pulled away a second later, and then trudged back to the inn, this time it was with a clear head.

* * *

Chapter five should be out next week. Updating may slow down after I go back to school.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. I was going to update tomorrow, however...

I'm going to dedicate this chapter to kaylahoosier. I did sometimes read her stories, but never personally knew her. But still... it's horrible, that she died like that, and admirable of her sister to continue her stories. So, this one's for her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Zelos' house, Lloyd decided, was very big. It was also very spacious for only one person and his butler living in it. And he wasn't sure if he liked it. All this empty space was just…there. It was too quiet for him, and he was sure there was more noise on the streets at night than here. So, unlocking the bay window in his room, he jumped to the ground behind the house, bidding it farewell until he felt like sleeping. Which he sure didn't. And Lloyd wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Walking around the edge of the house, he gently slipped right onto the sidewalk, which _was_ mostly deserted. Well, better than nothing. He trudged away from the dead-end street of the noble's quarter when a sudden dizziness struck him. He leaned on the iron bar fence, stabling himself as the world spun in his eyes. But as quick as it had came, it was gone. Lloyd blinked, standing up and putting his full weight on his feet. That was weird. He thought about going back, but decided that since he was already out here, he might as well make the best of it.

If Lloyd had been paying attention, he would have seen a single silver feather where he had just stood.

When Lloyd got to the main square, he pondered going to the Church, just for somewhere to go, or try to see if the Coliseum was open. Which it probably wasn't. Or he could just wander around.

Lloyd opted for wandering around aimlessly.

He started down the steps, and had only taken a few when he felt dizzy again. He sat down on them, grabbing at the convenient railing dividing the steps in two. It stopped again, but took longer and this time there was a twinge of pain in his back. Shaking his head, he wondered what he was coming down with _this_ time or if it was a form of Angel Toxicosis.

But he looked up, and that's when he saw him. Kratos Aurion ascending the steps on the other side of the railing, as far away as he could get from said railing. He was looking down, and hadn't even noticed Lloyd was sitting right there. Though, Lloyd was struck with a thought, or just a crazy intuition he was developing when he came to this man who happened to be his father, that Kratos was in an awful hurry to get something.

"Dad!" he called, standing up. Kratos looked up, and got this weird look on his face, at least Lloyd through it was weird. It looked kind of like he was surprised, but it was only for a few seconds and then he masked it.

"Lloyd, what are you doing here?" Lloyd ran down until he was level with him before speaking.

"Me and my friends are staying here for the night. We got the Rheairds, by the way. Thanks," Lloyd said, feeling rather foolish about thanking his father with just one word. Shouldn't he make it more…personal? Like a hug?

But Kratos ignored the gratitude. "Go back to where you were staying," he said, beginning the climb the steps again. Lloyd followed, only on the other side of the railing.

"Why should I? And anyway, what are _you_ doing here?" Lloyd asked. Kratos sighed, not turning to look at Lloyd.

"You remember what I said in Gaoracchia Forest? That I didn't want you involved in some things? This is one of them," he turned to face him, glaring. "Go home, Lloyd. And that is an order." Lloyd ignored it.

"Really? What are you going to do, assassinate somebody? Or is it something really boring?" Lloyd asked, still following his father up the steps, grasping the railing.

"Lloyd, what did I say?" Kratos said, exasperated. Lloyd grinned, whistling.

"You said to go home, but my home is in Iselia. So I can't really do that, now can I?" His father grew even more exasperated, covering his face with his hand like he always did.

"Then I amend my statement. Go back to wherever you're staying."

"Nah. Don't want to," Lloyd replied, vaulting over the railing to join his father on the other side. He fell into step, looking up at the much taller man. "So you're stuck with me."

"Why do you care so much about what I do?" Kratos asked, an eyebrow raised. Lloyd laughed.

"Well, it's because you're my dad…and I don't really know anything about you, so…" He trailed off, just as they got to the top. He wavered on his feet, the room spinning, and that's when it hit him. A sizzle of pain shot right down his spine, frying every nerve. He screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground, convulsing.

After that, it got a bit blurry.

He could remember the white and blue and reddish colors above him, streaking and blending together. Was that his father…? Maybe it was. He couldn't remember having a father-oh wait, he did. He spoke his name-at least he thought it was his name-with such fear, that he must be. He forced out a sentence from hoarse, hurting vocal chords, saying, "Dad-dy, it hu-rts." He could remember being shushed with a cool hand in his hair, and whispered words that he couldn't catch. After that he gave up trying to make sense and resist, and just gave himself to the pain that was consuming him.

He could hear his tormented screams in his ears, though they sounded distant, like they were hundred and hundreds of feet away. He wasn't even aware of what was going on anymore soon after, insensibility hitting him like a stone. He barely remembered being moved, or set on a small bed to writhe and scream and grab at anything he could grab at-sheets, pillows, people…

He wasn't sure how long it went on, ten minutes or two hours, but it finally dulled to a slow ache in his back, after having for what seemed like days _something _scratching and tearing and ripping apart his back. He mildly thought that his shirt was covered in sticky blood, but by that time, he was already passing out just as he caught a glimpse of brilliant silver splattered with red.

The sun was shining when Lloyd Irving woke up, but he decided not to open his eyes.

"Urg…my head," he said to himself, throwing a hand up to push down against his throbbing forehead. He tried to turn onto his back, but something large and kind of awkward was trying to prevent him from doing so. He managed to crane his sore neck to look at his back. …Oh. Well, that explains a lot.

Because he was sure he didn't have bright silver wings before this.

He flopped back down onto the pillow, closing his eyes again. He had wings now. It felt weird, but he supposed that one got used to it after a while. Now that he had established what had-sort of-happened to him, now he needed to find out where he was. He had just opened his eyes and pushed himself up on a hand when the door was opened. He jumped, and his arm gave out from under him, making him crash back to the bed.

"Ouch," he said, wincing as he pulled his arm out from under him.

"You shouldn't try to move, Lloyd." Lloyd blinked, looked up and there was his father, still dressed in his Cruxis outfit and still there. He put a hand to Lloyd's forehead, his cold hands slightly soothing. Lloyd realized slightly after the fact, though, that it was trembling against his skin. He pulled it away, and as it fell to Kratos' side, it was still trembling ever so slightly.

Lloyd disregarded the order to not move and sat up, reaching out to grab one.

"Your hands, they're-" He never did get to finish his sentence before he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. He winced because everything was still sore, and the grip loosened just a bit.

"Lloyd, don't ever do that again…I was so worried. I…" His breath caught in his throat. "I don't know what I'd do if I…" Lloyd was abruptly let go of then, and Kratos got up, walking a few steps away, back turned to him.

"…You don't have to hide your feelings from me, Dad. I don't mind if you're happy or sad or angry or anything. I just want you to be…you. Because I want to know you, but I can't if you're always hiding behind a mask. You know?"

Kratos tilted his head slightly to look at Lloyd, and Lloyd just looked back, willing for him to understand where Lloyd was coming from.

Kratos sighed, and walked back to Lloyd, sitting down next to him on the bed. "I suppose I am a fool, to think that I could try to hide from you."

"Not a fool, just…in need of some guidance." Lloyd grinned. "And you should know by now that I catch a lot of stuff for a dumb person."

"You are not dumb…just need to apply yourself in school," Kratos said.

"The Professor says that too… What time is it, anyway?" Kratos gestured at the sun streaming across the floor.

"As you can see, the sun is out, so a bit after dawn." Lloyd's eyes widened. If it was dawn already, then that means…

"Oh no! I never told anybody that I was going out! And I never went back! They'll think I'm missing!" He flung himself off the bed and got about two steps before his knees buckled and collapsed under him.

"Lloyd! I told you not to move! Disobedient child!" Kratos said, getting off the bed and crouching next to Lloyd. Lloyd stuck out his tongue.

"You are in no shape to go anywhere at this moment," he said, hauling Lloyd back up on his feet, where he leaned heavily on his father. "And have you forgotten?" he asked, gesturing at Lloyd's new glowing appendages.

"Erm…yeah. …I'm just going to go out on a limb here, but…that wasn't normal, was it?"

"No, it was not. But I'm not sure if you're what we consider a 'normal' angel. I know of somebody to ask about it, but it will take me a while to get to them. Can you hold on for a while?"

"Like I have any choice. And anyway, I'll be fine," Lloyd said, letting go of his father and swaying slightly on his feet, he took a few steps. When he didn't fall, he turned around to look at his father. "I'm okay now. I need to get back before everybody goes bonkers. …This may sound like a dumb question, but…how do you put wings away?"

Kratos gave him a tiny amused smile. "Just think about it, and it will happen." Lloyd tried it, and they disappeared into…wherever they did disappear to.

"Thanks. Bye, Dad." He wondered if he should take the stairs, or…out the window. Window would be easier…he could make it. He walked past his father towards the window, when his father grabbed him by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes. He then impulsively hugged him, holding him tight.

"Be careful, and don't die, my son." Lloyd secretly smiled into his father's shoulder, and when he was let go, the smile was still on his face.

"You too. Bye again," he said, taking the window at a run and vaulting over the railing. He didn't get a perfect landing, instead stumbling but still taking off at a run away from the inn.

Lloyd managed to climb up the wall using some convenient ivy next to the window, poking his head just barely above the sill. Nobody was looking his way, though. Except for Colette. Her crystal blue eyes widened, and she quickly got the Professor's attention. Lloyd cringed, thinking that Colette was going to turn him in.

"Professor, I think I hear Lloyd down the hall. Maybe in the bathroom?" Raine looked at her sort of suspiciously, but then remembered her student's extra-sensory hearing,

"Okay, I'll go check," she said, followed by her brother and Sheena. Once everybody but Colette was out of the room, Lloyd pulled himself up, swinging around and jumping in the room. Colette ran over to him, putting her arms around him.

"Lloyd, there you are! …What happened to you!?" she said, gesturing at his blood-stained and ripped shirt. Lloyd shrugged, grinning.

"It's a long story. Wait, wait, let go, I have to change my shirt," he said, ducking out of her grip and grinned again as she pouted at him. He pulled both his red shirt and his black undershirt off, making a face at them. He instantly threw them in the trash, and started rummaging through his bags for new ones.

"Lloyd?"

"Yeah, Colette?"

"When are you going to tell me what's going on?" He froze for a second, but only a second. He found his new shirts and pulled them out of his bag, throwing the black one on over his head before answering her.

"Sometime, Colette. I promise I'll tell you when everything blows over, 'kay?"

"…Okay…" she said, frowning. "I'll-whoops!" She had started to walk, but tripped over her own feet. Lloyd laughed, buttoning up his over shirt before walking over to her and helping her up.

"You klutz," he said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She giggled, her serious mood lifting.

"Okay, so, Colette, where hasn't the Professor been looking for me yet?" Colette thought for a minute.

"Um…I think the kitchen, and maybe somewhere else…" He grabbed her hand in his, walking towards the door.

"Then come on, and let's sneak down there before she notices."

"Okay!" He gently opened the door, and making sure the coast was clear, dashing out and closing the door behind him and Colette. Then, giggling way too much than they should be on a covert mission, ran down the stairs to beat Raine to the kitchen. And they did.

* * *

So...please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this chapter I'm a bit iffy on. Lloyd's being a teenager, and therefore has angst, which he didn't display in the game that much, but you have to assume because of his age...oh, just read the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

"Lloyd, cheer up! You look so gloomy!" Colette said, poking her head in his line of vision. Lloyd recoiled his head a bit, but relaxed and kept walking, not responding to her.

"Yeah, bud, what's got you so uptight?" Zelos asked, wrapping his arm around Lloyd's shoulders.

"…Nothing. I'm just feeling a bit…under the weather." He pulled his coat closer to him as they walked through the swirling snow, cresting another snow hill.

"Well, we're almost to the city, Lloyd. I heard it's beautiful there," Genis said, struggling to walk in what his sister had bundled him up in. Lloyd gave a wry smile at this.

"Having fun, Genis?"

"Lloyd, just shut up."

* * *

The city was beautiful, but Lloyd wasn't feeling well enough to explore it. Well, until everybody was asleep. He always went out on his own at night now-since he lost the ability to sleep, it was better than just sitting around waiting for daylight.

He still wasn't feeling well, just wandering the city aimlessly. He wasn't sick, for once. Well, at least not physically. The thoughts swirling around in his head were endeavoring to make him sick, though. They were swirling around him like the snowflakes that stuck to his hair and landed on his face. The drops of water felt cold as they melted on his skin, and he was thankful for that. That he hadn't lost that part of him.

He stopped walking, just standing still in the frigid air. Running his gloved hand through his hair to shake out the snowflakes, he closed his eyes. He wasn't brave, like Colette was. He couldn't take this, couldn't take losing a part of himself every few weeks until nothing was left. That wide-eyed stare of red eyes, cold and cruel. And he just lost and forgotten, nothing left of the person named Lloyd Irving except an empty shell.

He wasn't brave, not at all. He ran, ran through the crunching snow, and through the city of Flanoir, coming to rest in front of a storefront, the darkened glass throwing back his reflection at him. He reached out his hand, touching the glass ever so gently, like it might break.

_Who_ was he again, exactly? The person that he was felt detached from Lloyd Irving. Maybe it was all in his head, or maybe it was because of his…change. That was how he liked to refer to it as. He was…changing. Changing into what, he wasn't exactly sure anymore.

What was he-a human or an angel or just a…thing? He wasn't brave, and wasn't sure, and didn't want to find out exactly what he was or who he was. He was afraid he wouldn't like the answer.

"Augh!" he finally yelled out into the night. "What am I supposed to believe?! Who am I-_what_ am I? I'm _not_ Lloyd anymore-not me anymore… Somebody help me…" There was no answer to his plea except for the slight whistling of the wind around him. He screamed again, the wind swallowing up the sound, and he punched the glass in frustration.

He didn't punch it that hard, but it shattered all the same, into tiny bits of sharp shrapnel that littered the snow around him and cut up his hand through his glove. He stared at it as the words 'angelic strength' floated into his head. His gaze turned absolutely horrified, raising his bloodied hand up to his line of vision. It was trembling.

Another scream stuck in his throat, making it hard to breathe. Everything grew silent, the snowflakes falling, his breath making little clouds, and the glass, just lying there. Then he turned and ran, not exactly sure where he was going, but anywhere but there.

He wasn't sure when he passed the walls to the city, just kept running until he stopped, and was surrounded by white. White everywhere he turned. His footprints stretched behind him as far as the eye could see, but he didn't follow them back as he continued to get more and more lost. He was lost in this wasteland. He didn't care, to be honest, and was content to wander around until he froze to death. Which was where he was headed.

He wandered around, crossing his own tracks too many times to count, getting colder and colder. Finally he caught a glint of something blue up ahead, and curious, walked towards it. He was so focused he didn't even see that slippery patch of snow. And that's when he ended up on his back, staring up at a familiar person.

The person turned out to be a slightly confused Kratos, whose white outfit had blended right into the snow, but his blue wings still visible.

"Lloyd, what are you doing out here?"

"L-leave me a-alone," Lloyd tried to snap out, sitting up. It lost its desired affect since his teeth were chattering. Kratos frowned, looking at Lloyd's right hand.

"What happened to your hand?" It was dyeing the snow a barest pink with all the blood still on his glove.

"I-I cut it." Kratos hauled him up on his feet, grabbing the hand. Lloyd tried to pull it away, but Kratos' grip was too strong.

"There's glass in these cuts… Lloyd, what exactly did you cut your hand on?"

"A-a window. W-when I punched it." Kratos realized about now that something was seriously wrong with Lloyd.

"Lloyd, why exactly did you punch a window?"

"It doesn't matter," he said impatiently, wanting to get off this subject. "Listen, c-can you like, h-heal me or make m-me warm or s-s-something? It's fr-freezing," he said, shivering. Kratos obliged with the healing of his hand, and Lloyd could feel the temperature go up a few degrees, but not much. Lloyd realized this wasn't over though, as Kratos opened his mouth to speak again.

"What are you doing out here, anyway, Lloyd?"

"I…don't know."

"Why did you leave the city?"

"I…I was scared, since I broke the window."

"Why didn't you go back to the inn?"

"I don't know! I ran out here, and just started wandering around." He tried to yank away from his father's grasp, but he was holding him tightly. "Let me go."

"No, unless you can give me a reasonable answer to my question. Since you had no reason except for 'I don't know'."

"I don't know, okay? I was upset, and I ran out here and started wandering around, because…because…"

"Because why, Lloyd?" Kratos asked quietly. Lloyd stared up at his father, suddenly terrified that he'd find out about him wanting to…

"It-it doesn't matter," he squeaked out, very afraid.

"It does, because if I am right… Well, not many people attempt what you just tried to do," Kratos said, in the calm tone he always uses to talk. But Lloyd could feel his hand trembling on his wrist, the fingers moving slightly to the inside, as if to check his pulse to see if he were still alive.

"I…" He looked down, utterly ashamed and mortified to have to tell his father why…

"Lloyd," Kratos said, grabbing his shoulder with one hand and tilting his head up with the other. "I am not letting go until you tell me what is bothering you this much. You're usually so positive and cheerful, why-?" Lloyd closed one eye, preparing to wince as it dawned on him.

"This about the angel transformation, isn't it?" Kratos said, tone almost daring Lloyd to deny it. He didn't.

"I…I'm not brave. I can't handle it and I don't even understand _why_ this is happening to me. I'm afraid. Afraid of the power I have now-I destroyed a window with one punch! I don't want to lose myself, or…what's left of me. And I don't know who I am anymore because I'm _changing_ into something…else," he finished lamely. He just realized he had contradicted himself in his reasons. He couldn't lose himself if he didn't know who he was. "I know it doesn't make sense, but…"

"It makes perfect sense," Kratos said, pulling Lloyd close to him. Lloyd could feel his heartbeat and his steady breathing. "It's only natural to be afraid during the angel transformation. Especially when it isn't caused by normal means. The power, as you called it, you will get used to in time-this is all very new to you. And Lloyd, I know you are seventeen and slightly mature, but you are still a teenager. Identity crises are normal. I've been there, and I'm sure I remember at least once… Anyway, you are Lloyd, no matter what happens to you. What happened to that line you always used to use?"

"…You're still you…" he said quietly. "I'd forgotten." He closed his eyes, a slight smile appearing on his face. "I'm me. Lloyd Aurion." It just slipped out of his mouth, adding his father's last name to his name.

He decided he liked the way it sounded.

His father froze, looking down at his son's face. Lloyd just grinned back. "It was only a matter of time, and you know it, Dad. Don't act so surprised."

"What happened to Lloyd Irving?" Lloyd grinned even wider, proceeding to do his finger point.

"He just decided to get a name change. And Irving-Aurion is way too long to say." Kratos gave him his little smile, the smile that was just reserved for Lloyd.

"Do you feel better now?"

"A bit. I'm still going to be worrying about the transformation until we get it sorted out, but other than that…I'm okay. Thanks for reassuring me."

"Everybody needs a reminder sometimes. And it's what fathers are supposed to do. …Do you want me to take you back to Flanoir?"

"Hmmm…I don't know…" Lloyd said, backing up and squatting down to catch a handful of snow. "Can you catch me?" he asked, tossing the snowball at Kratos, nailing him in the face and darting off towards the city.

"Lloyd!" Kratos yelled, running off after him, a smirk slowly forming on his face.

* * *

"Hahaha! And the so-called Angel of Cruxis can't catch me!" Lloyd yelled across the plaza, ducking behind a snow sculpture just as a snowball came flying at him.

"I could catch you if you weren't cheating!" Kratos yelled back, scooping up more snow and dodging another snowball from Lloyd.

"I'm not cheating, you're just an old man! How old are you anyway, forty, fifty?" Lloyd asked, grinning cheekily. He then got hit in the chest with about five snowballs.

"That will teach you to underestimate this 'old man', son." Lloyd sat up, brushing the snow from him.

"Okay, okay, cease fire. I'm done," Lloyd said, laughing. Kratos walked over and helped Lloyd up. "I need to go back to my room before they notice I'm missing."

"Or go to bed." At Lloyd's look, he amended that statement. "Or maybe you don't have to sleep at all… It's progressing faster than I thought it would. Oh Lloyd, whatever am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. Hug me and say good bye?" Lloyd said, scratching the back of his head. Kratos shook his head, a small smile on his face, and did just that.

"Good bye Lloyd, hopefully I will see you soon. What _are_ you doing anyway?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Lloyd said, winking as he disappeared inside the inn.

Kratos made a mental note to check the records to see what they were up to.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's chapter seven. The beginning of this chapter is a bit fillerish and plot dropping, and then it gets better.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Training was one of his alone times, the time where he just…let go. But today, of all days, he couldn't let go of anything. Too much had happened lately, and his mind was spinning, trying to wrap his brain around it all.

First, there was what Yuan had revealed. The Great Tree… and Martel. A woman trapped for eternity until she could be resurrected at the cost of the world's only hope. He wasn't sure what to think of that. If they did revive the tree, and killed her, would they be doing the right thing? Sacrificing one person to save the world-like Colette. Exactly like Colette. He was uneasy with doing this, but they had already said they would, _he_ had said he would, so he was caught.

And the Great Tree… He had tried to imagine it-a gigantic tree that gave mana to the entire world-but couldn't. He had even tried to substitute one of the big trees in Iselia Forest for it. It still didn't work. It must have been an amazing sight when it was alive.

Which brought him around to Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Two worlds…that used to be one world. And they were ripping them apart more by breaking mana links. Was it right…? Well, leaving them the way that Yggdrasill made them wasn't helping anybody either. They had to stop it. And him. And Lloyd knew that someday, he had to fight him. Which made this training even more important.

He tried to focus, but his brain wouldn't. He kept going back to the past. Now he was at Rodyle's ranch again. Dammit, why did everybody have to die? And he knew it was his fault. Not his fault _entirely_, but he shared some of the blame. And that hurt. It made him think of all the people he had killed, and were now weighing on his conscious. The people of Iselia, Marble, the Desians they'd killed, Dorr, and now the Renegades.

What's worse is that he didn't regret some of it. He had wanted to kill the Desians, and sometimes even the Renegades. But he shouldn't think about that. He wasn't going to. It'd only lead to more bad thoughts.

Speaking of bad thoughts, now he was thinking of the fight that had occurred between him and his father.

They had encountered him in Meltokio, when going to the Elemental Research Academy. He had been going the opposite way. He had breezed past Lloyd, going straight for Presea, questioning her about sacred wood. Lloyd's eyes had narrowed, and he asked Kratos what he wanted it for. He was ignored. And that hurt, even though he knew they had to act indifferent to each other. …Mostly.

And then he had the nerve to turn around and tell them to stop breaking mana links. And that's when Lloyd had lost it.

'_You don't control me! Don't tell me what to do!'_

'_Lloyd, don't you dare speak to me like that.'_

'_Don't speak to you like what? You're not my father, so don't act like it!'_

Stupid, stupid, stupid! It had just…slipped out. He started swinging his sword faster, with more fury as anger at himself overwhelmed him. In the next second, his sword had lodged itself halfway into a tree. And he couldn't get it out.

Damned angelic strength that liked to come and go when it pleased. He hoped it settled down after this was all over or else he'd have problems, like he was now. He continued to tug at the hilt, trying to dislodge it from the tree. It didn't want to come out.

He sighed, throwing himself to the ground underneath the tree, and sticking his sword into the ground. At least he'd be able to get that one out. The other one was another matter. How would he explain that to his friends? He'd explained away too much already. He was certain the Professor was getting suspicious.

He pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them. He didn't want this to happen. He was in too deep, and he was drowning, suffocating, in his own lies. Explaining away one thing or another, excuse after excuse, they were all lies. He lifted his head up, punching the ground next to him. He never wanted it to happen like this! His entire life was a _lie._

And now he was lashing out at the only person who knew the truth.

"Dammit! Why did I even say that? I knew it would hurt him, I _knew_ it would, and yet I said it anyway! Why?!"

"Once again, I reiterate. You're a teenager, Lloyd. It's your job to hate me." Lloyd looked up, startled, to see his father standing a few feet away from him.

"But I don't want to hate you…" he said weakly, feeling slightly sick.

"Well, hate is indeed a strong work. More like resent. And once it passes, you feel terrible about it, yes?"

"I do…I still do. I'm sorry!" Lloyd said, probably looking very pitiful. Kratos just chuckled.

"I'm sure you are. But you don't need to apologize, Lloyd. I understand." Lloyd gave him a slight smile that he returned and Lloyd felt that all was forgiven.

"How'd you get so good at this, anyway?" Lloyd asked, his usual grin starting to return even though things still weighed on his mind. He could think about them later.

"I should hope I would be, after 4,000 years of observing people," Kratos said, holding out two hands for Lloyd to grab. Lloyd almost took them, but that comment finally registered.

"Wait…4,000 years?!" Kratos paled, realizing his mistake.

"It was a slight of mind, Lloyd. I meant forty," he said, trying to brush it off. Lloyd had heard what he heard, however.

"No, you said 4,000…You're 4,000 years old?!" Kratos involuntarily winced, as Lloyd got to his feet. "You are, aren't you…?"

"Yes, yes I am, Lloyd," he said through clenched teeth. This was it. He could already imagine his son yelling at him, rejecting him.

And then Lloyd started laughing. Not tame laughter, more like doubled up, crying your eyes out laughter.

"Lloyd…?" Kratos started to fear for his sanity, that the angelic transformation had been too much for him, and this was the final thing that made him snap.

He finally stopped, leaning on the tree and looking up. His eyes were sparkling mischievously and an evil grin was on his face.

"So you really ARE an old man!" The first emotion Kratos felt was relief, for a great many things. But then he glared at Lloyd.

"So that's all you can think of, is it? That I'm an old man?" There was still that defensiveness around those words, the pessimistic part of him that still expected Lloyd to reject him.

Lloyd noticed, and his smile faded, his face growing serious.

"Dad, I don't care if you're 4,000 years old or 10,000. It makes no difference to me." He walked over to his father, standing right in front of him. "I mean it, I really do. Just because your mind has aged and your body hasn't…well, I stick by a theory of mine that age is just a mindset."

Kratos laughed bitterly. "Lloyd, when you really look, I'm just a cynical, pessimistic old man. Please don't try and make me feel better by saying that."

Lloyd smiled wryly. "Then how do you explain why you got into a snowball fight with me a few weeks ago?" His father opened his mouth, but then closed it again. "…I thought so. The young man inside of you is always there. You just don't acknowledge him much. You need to start doing that more often," he said, satisfied at the shocked expression on his father's face. He turned around and looked at his sword poking out of the tree.

"Now, will you get that out for me?" Kratos obliged, easily grasping the hilt and tugging it out of the tree. He offered it to Lloyd, who took it gratefully and collected his other sword, sheathing them.

"Thanks for that. I should probably be going now. Bye…" He started to walk away, until Kratos grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait! I mean…" Lloyd turned around, intrigued. Kratos looked nervous all of a sudden. Had he caused that…?

"Yes, Dad?"

"What were you doing out here, anyway?"

"Training," Lloyd replied. "Exactly what it looked like." Kratos seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

"Would you like…to train with me again?" Lloyd's eyes started to develop that sparkle that they always did when he was excited or happy. Kratos half-expected him to jump up and down with sheer delight.

"I don't know, I _do_ have to go back to my camp…"

"And I have to go back to Cruxis. That's not a valid point." And there it was, hidden underneath the fancy words. The young man in his father shining through, wanting to train with his son.

"I was right," he said softly, almost amazed. An ever so slight pink drifted across Kratos' cheeks. He changed the subject, neither gracefully nor slowly.

"So are you leaving now, or are you staying with me?"

"Of course I'm staying."


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, this chapter...this chapter. Some of you will like this chapter, some will hate it. It's up to you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

Lloyd had known something was off when his father had told them to stop breaking mana links. Of course, it was too late by the time Lloyd realized he should have made the others listen. But they were so set in their ways, and Lloyd was expected to follow along with that, being their self-proclaimed leader. And plus, Kratos was a traitor, a betrayer, and enemy they had no use for. Or so they thought. Lloyd knew better.

Lloyd knew the man behind all those masks, his father. He _knew_ his father. And why he hadn't trusted him in the first place was why Lloyd was kicking himself.

Now they had problems. And everybody knew it. And Lloyd was trying to seriously refrain from saying 'I told you so'. Because he had made an effort, when Kratos had stood in their path in the Tower of Mana.

_"Stop!" Kratos had stood there, in their way. Lloyd felt his mouth opening to ask why, but he was beat by Genis._

"_You can't stop us! We're going to go make the pact and free the Great Tree, right Lloyd?" Lloyd frowned, opening his mouth again, but was hastily cut off by Kratos, who he now noticed had an edge of panic to his voice._

"_Hear me out! The Derris-Kharlan core-system just finished calculating its answer. If you form the pact with the Summon Spirit, the protection around the Great Seed will be completely lost!"_

_"And that's exactly what we desire!" And Kratos jumped out of the way a lightening ball came charging at him from Yuan, who was standing behind them. As the rest of them started to flee to the transporter, Lloyd stood his ground._

"_Guys, don't you think we should listen to…?"_

"_No, Lloyd, come on!" And then he was being bodily dragged by Genis, or Sheena, or both, towards the warp._

"_Hey, let me go! I need to ask him-!"_

"_Lloyd, he's a traitor, he won't tell us anything true!"_

_Lloyd was sure the warp stole away the words from his friends, but he knew the two angels saw him move his lips._

"_He will. He told me the truth."_

And now there was a raging tree trying to eat Sylvarant, and Lloyd had to seriously fight the urge to yell, 'I TOLD you we should have listened!'

And now they were trekking to Forcystus' Ranch, in the company of Kratos, no less, to shut off the mana reactor. Sheena had gone to the Mana Cannon to get ready to fire the Summon Spirit's mana at the tree-which had been _his_ idea-to stop it.

And he and his father were walking side-by-side, out in the open for once. And Lloyd had no clue really what to say. He was looking down; fidgeting with the bracelet he was making for Colette's _next_ birthday-he figured after the fiasco with the first one he should get a bit of head start.

"Lloyd…are you…all right?" The words sounded weird coming from Kratos mouth, and Lloyd was sure he felt weird saying them. But Lloyd just smiled a small secret smile like he always did when his father showed he cared.

"I'm fine…just a bit upset. I'm sorry that I couldn't convince them to listen to you…" Kratos looked ahead to see that nobody was watching, and then ruffled Lloyd's hair.

"It's all right, Lloyd. I didn't expect them to listen," Kratos said, giving him a small smile. Lloyd grinned back.

"Just so you know, I _do_ trust you. No matter what anybody else says."

"I know, Lloyd. …What's that?" Kratos asked, looking at the half-finished bracelet.

"Oh, this?" he said, holding it up. "It's a bracelet I'm making for Colette."

"Really." Lloyd looked over curiously and saw a suspicious smirk on his father's face. He raised his eyebrow.

"What are you smirking at? It's not that surprising, is it?"

"No, if you think about it. I saw how much you liked her during the Journey," Kratos said, in a strange tone of voice. Lloyd looked forward, and thought about this for a second. Of _course_ he liked her, but… Was his father talking about him liking her, or…? He swiftly turned and whacked his father hard on the arm.

"Ew, Dad, that's gross! I don't like Colette that way!" he said, flailing a bit. To think that he was talking about… Lloyd shuddered.

"You…don't?"

"No! We grew up together. If anything, she's like a little sister to me. I wouldn't ever dream of…" He shuddered again.

"I…see. Does she know this?" Kratos asked. Lloyd opened his mouth, but then shut it again, looking away.

"…You should tell her, Lloyd. Just so she doesn't get her hopes up."

"I will, just after all this is over with," Lloyd said, gesturing towards the looming ranch. Kratos gave him a hard, parental look that made Lloyd gulp.

"See that you do."

"Colette! You bastard!" Lloyd yelled as Colette took the blow for Chocolat. Though he was consoled with the fact he knew Colette would survive, but Chocolat wouldn't have, he was still pissed, and he was the closest one. He wasn't even sure how he got there that fast. He was just so angry, and slammed upward with his sword.

And cut through flesh, muscle, bone, and vital organs like it was butter. From Forcystus' left hip to his opposite shoulder. There was a spurt of warm blood that Lloyd was only dimly aware of, splashing his red colored shirt and speckling his face and neck. His sword was practically dripping with it. He didn't care as the half-elf fell in two pieces. He heard the gasps behind him, but once again, he didn't care.

He finally realized what he had done, and stumbled a little before maintaining his cool when turning around. He felt like retching, because he was absolutely _covered_ in blood, but he couldn't. Colette _had_ to be all right. He couldn't look at anybody else. Their faces would be too much for him right now.

Colette had gotten up, but her outfit along her shoulder had been torn, and revealed what she had been hiding all along. Her shoulder was scaled…or was that crystal? He couldn't tell from this distance. But she caught him looking all the same.

"Don't look at it! It's disgusting, Lloyd, please…"

"Colette, calm down. It's not disgusting-"

"Yes it is! I'm going to turn into this hideous, scaly monster thing. And-and-!" She wavered backwards.

"Colette!" Once again, he wasn't sure how he got there that fast. He had been twenty, thirty feet away. He still caught her before she hit the ground.

He realized that he was getting blood on her white clothes, but they were ruined anyway.

"Lloyd, you have to send the signal. There's no time!" Oh, that was his father speaking, wasn't it? He wasn't in the mood to be ordered around right now. His, 'little sister', as he had termed it less that a few hours ago, had something funny growing on her shoulder and had just fainted from the shock of everybody finding out.

"Send it yourself," he growled. The tone he used wasn't exactly how he wanted it to come out, but it did the job. Or maybe Kratos just realized this wasn't the time.

"Fine then." He hoped that his father wasn't too mad. Everybody else was probably too shocked to move or speak. It was better that way. No unnecessary questions. Because he couldn't explain what had just happened. To them, at least. To himself, he knew it was because he was turning into an angel.

That still didn't shake the disturbing feeling of enjoying it.

The rest of the time passed in a blur. He watched the Tree disappear, heard Martel's scream, heard them start talking amongst themselves until the Professor finally got enough courage up to approach him.

"Lloyd, we should get her to Iselia…" But he was banished…Oh well. Let the Mayor have a hissy fit for all he cared.

He picked Colette up easily bridal style-she was so small and fragile in his arms, passed out-and followed the others out of the Ranch, ignoring the uneasy stares and his father's look of sorrow.

* * *

Chocolat came up after Colette was in her bed, and Lloyd had sat down next to her.

She looked down at Colette, then at Lloyd, who realized he was still all bloody.

"I just wanted to see her, y'know, because she saved me. You did too, Lloyd."

"I-" She cut him off.

"You did. And you were nice to Grandma, and I know you didn't want to kill her. I overreacted, and I know I did. I should have listened to you in Magnius' ranch. It would have saved me a lot of trouble," she said, smiling wryly. Lloyd gave her a small smile, but then it grew when she laughed at him.

"You still have blood on your face, you know." He raised his hand and rubbed at his cheek. It must have dried. She sighed.

"Here, let me get it off." She pulled out a slightly dirty handkerchief, and dipped it in the basin of water at the mirror, then approached him. She leaned over and started to rub the blood off his face and cheek.

She smelled like the ocean and gels. Probably from the shop her mother ran. There was also the faint scent of the musty church on her, and probably sweat and the cells of the ranch. He then blushed as her fingers brushed his neck when she was trying to get speckles of blood from there. She was so close to him, almost in his lap… And he was feeling certainly light-headed. What was with him…?

But then she drew back, wringing out the now bloody handkerchief.

"There. I can't do anything about the shirt, though."

"I should take it off. It's ruined anyway. I've got more," he said, and he stripped it off, leaving on his black undershirt. Then he mentally smacked himself. What possessed him to do that in front of her…? Well, at least he still had on his undershirt…

"Nice chest, by the way." He did a double take. Did she just…? She giggled, then headed for the door.

"I'll be staying here until I get my exsphere taken off and get somebody to take me to Palmacosta-even though I heard it's been ruined by the Tree. Just in case. See you around, Lloyd." And she left.

Lloyd sat back down with a thump, wondering what the hell just happened.

"…Lloyd?" Colette was up. He turned around to see her sitting up, her blue eyes staring at him. He turned his chair around so he could see her better, and her shoulder. She still had on her ruined shirt, and he could still see the scaly skin.

"Yeah, I'm here, Colette. Are you all right? You fainted after…"

"I know… Lloyd, you saw my shoulder, right?"

"I see it right now," he said, gesturing towards her. She hurried to cover it up, but he stilled her hand.

"Colette, don't try to hide it. It's all right."

"But, but…It's gross, and disgusting, and…" Lloyd shook his head.

"No, it's not. At least, I don't think it is. And anybody that thinks that is a fool because they can't see past that and look at the real you."

"But it's spreading! It had been, all along…What if I turn into a big exsphere? Will you still think that then?" He grabbed her shoulders, both of them, and she almost flinched away. He didn't think anything of it.

"Of course, you dork. That doesn't change anything. But I won't let that happen. We'll figure out what it is, and get you cured." She looked at him, blinking back tears, before hugging him tightly.

"Lloyd, thank you so much…"

"Hey, I have to make sure nothing happens to my little sister." She pulled back, looking up at him in confusion.

"Little…sister?"

"Yep. That's what you are, in a way. Why, do you think of me as more?" He certainly hoped not. He didn't want to hurt her feelings or reject her, but he had to get this cleared up.

"Well, I never really thought of it before, but now that I do…" She suddenly giggled. "Kissing you would be really weird."

"See what I mean? We're the perfect brother and sister, but being boyfriend and girlfriend would be too weird."

"So, you're my _nii-san_, now," Colette said in a cheerful voice.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Sheena was teaching me a bit of Mizuhoan, like the common terms and things. _Nii-san_ means 'older brother'. So now you're my _nii-san_!" Lloyd laughed. It felt good to laugh after a while-he didn't remember the last time he had.

"So, do you remember what little sister is?" Lloyd asked, grinning.

"Um…I'm thinking… I think it's _imouto_. Yeah, I think it is."

"Okay then, now you're my _imouto_." Colette giggled.

"But, I'm sure the others are looking for us. We should probably go down and see what's happening," Lloyd said, helping her stand up from the bed.

"Yeah, but I have to change my shirt. Could you turn around for a moment, Lloyd?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," he said, turning around as he heard her rustling through her drawers. "Sorry for getting it all bloody."

"I don't mind. It's torn at the shoulder anyway. What did happen to your shirt, anyway?" Colette asked.

"It's on the floor in a ball. The blood dried, so it's positively ruined. I can get a new one when we go to Dad's house to see if he can do anything for you."

"…How did you do that, anyway?"

"I…I don't know. I just did it," he said, shrugging. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie either.

"Lloyd, don't lie. I _know._" Lloyd choked on air. Did she just say-? He went to turn around, but remembered her changing and hastily stopped, looking to the side.

"What do you know?"

"I know that you're an angel. I don't know how you are, and I don't think you'll tell me just yet, but I do know."

"…How?" His mouth felt dry, and his voice sounded frayed, cracking.

"Angels can sense mana, you know. I can sense if there's another one around, I should think. …There, I'm all done. You can turn around now." He did, looking at her standing there in her bright white shirt, a tiny thing compared to him, her yellow hair cascading down her back. She was the real angel here. He licked his lips because they suddenly were very dry.

"Colette…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others. It's our secret, okay, _nii-san_?"

"…Okay, _imouto_," he answered her, starting to smile. She held out her hand to him.

"Come on, then! We have to go downstairs and see what's up!" He took it, and followed her down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a while, hasn't it? I've been putting off posting this chapter because of what's in it. But I realize that this isn't fair to the other people who wish to know what happens. So, even though many of you will probably want to stab my eyes out with a fork after this chapter. here I go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Everybody was unusually quiet. They were probably all staring at him, wondering about him. Let them wonder. The only ones that weren't staring were Colette and Kratos. Kratos, well, he was an enigma right now as to what he was thinking. He would probably leave very soon…Phaidra had just asked him to escort Colette to Dirk's house and make sure she stays safe. He probably felt obligated to do so, because he had taken her money at the beginning of the journey. And, Lloyd couldn't shake the feeling that his father wanted to corner him and tell him something.

Colette, on the other hand, was walking cheerily beside him, holding his hand. She made him smile, at how bubbly she was even though she was sick.

The crossed the bridge over the small stream one at a time-Colette almost falling off; if he hadn't been holding her hand, she would have-and he poked his head into his foster father's house.

"Dad?" He could just _see_ Kratos flinching at that-he'd apologize later. Dirk lifted his head up from his forge to see Lloyd's slightly smiling face poking in the doorway.

"Lloyd! Welcome back. …What happened to your shirt?"

"It's an…erm, long story. I'll grab another one from my drawers later. Anyway, Dad, we need your help," he said, gently pulling Colette in and the other followed.

"Sorry, can't help ya. I don't have any clue on how Cruxis Crystals work. Maybe that dwarf over in that Tethe'alla place could do better."

"Thanks for trying, though," Lloyd said, giving him a small smile.

"Ya will stay for the night, won't ya, at least to make up?" Lloyd felt like saying 'No, no, I don't even sleep anyway', but the stress must be getting to him if he even thought of saying that out loud. Instead he just let out a breath.

"Sure, Dad. That's okay with everybody, right?" No one answered. Except for Kratos.

"I must politely decline," he said, heading for the door. Lloyd let go of Colette's hand and followed him, shutting the door and leaning on it once he was outside.

"Dad, please don't leave like this. I'm sorry, okay?" He turned around, looking at Lloyd.

"Whatever are you apologizing for?"

"For snapping at you at the Ranch, and calling Dirk 'Dad' and everything else I can't think of right now," Lloyd said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not mad at you, Lloyd. I'm merely…sad."

"Sad about what? …You were looking at me funny a while ago, is this about-?" Kratos cut him off.

"I never wanted you to turn into me." Lloyd froze, looking at his father with an incredulous expression on his face.

"W-What?" Kratos waved it off, obviously more upset than he let on, and turned back around to leave.

"Don't worry about it."

"How can you say stuff like that and not expect me to worry about it?!"

"To cure Colette, you'll want to look at the records of Mithos the Hero. Remember the words of the unicorn," Kratos said, walking away.

"Wait, no! Tell me what you meant by that…! I'm turning into you!? Dad, wait!" He was gone. "Dad…"

"Lloyd!" Sheena was walking up to him. He did his best to look cheerful and smiling. "…What happened to your shirt? And was that Kratos leaving just now?"

"Ugh, why does everybody keep on asking me that? There was an accident and I need a new one. …And yes, yes it was."

* * *

Standing on the balcony from his room, Lloyd looked at the setting sun. Everybody else was downstairs, talking away as he came up here to get his new shirt. He just hadn't gone back down yet.

"Lloyd…Are you all right?" It was Colette. She went and stood next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are things down there?" She looked aside.

"They started talking about you, Lloyd."

"…Well, why don't we eavesdrop, then?" Lloyd was curious about what they had to say about him.

"Angel ears?" Colette asked, brightening up a bit at Lloyd finally seeming like himself. Even if he was talking about eavesdropping.

"Why not?" he said, shrugging and leaning over the balcony railing to try to catch the voices. Colette did the same, and it wasn't long before they could hear.

"-and he cut Forcystus in half! In half! Like…like he was just paper!" Genis exclaimed. There was a rustling noise.

"Lloyd couldn't do that, could he?" Sheena asked. She hadn't been there when it happened, of course.

"He did do it. We all saw him. He just…sliced him in half. There was blood everywhere. Lloyd was positively covered in it. His face, and his neck, and his sword! And he just turns around like nothing happened."

"Yes, Genis, and then he made it to Colette before she fell. I would have judged that as thirty feet. He just…sprang across the distance, like it was just a few inches. When could he do that?" Raine mused. More rustling as somebody moved in their chair.

"Probability of a normal human being able to cover that many feet in just a few seconds: 25,000 to 1."

"What Presea said! He couldn't have done that if he were human…"

"…But he did. We all saw him with our own eyes. Which makes this very suspicious."

"Raine, what are you saying?" Sheena asked. It must have been rhetorical, since Lloyd could understand exactly what the Professor was getting at.

"I think my cool-haired beauty is saying that Bud isn't human."

"So, what do we do, Raine?"

"Nothing right now. We don't have enough proof, and I'm not sure if he would tell us anyway. We just wait, and approach him at the right time."

Lloyd leaned back up, exhaling as Colette pulled up a moment later, flipping her blonde hair out of her face.

"They're onto you, Lloyd. We had better be careful," she said, clasping his hands in hers. He grinned at her.

"Don't worry about me, Colette. I've gotten this far; I'm not just going to screw it up now. I'll tell them when the time is right. And it's definitely not now."

* * *

He should have known better than to sneak out the front door, but he didn't want to chance the balcony either. People were sleeping near it. If he took off from there, and somebody woke up…

Well, that was all behind him as he sneaked across the slightly creaking floor. He made it to the door, his hand on the doorknob, about to turn it. He was almost home free when…

"Lloyd." He had the urge to seriously bash his head in on the wood door as he caught Dirk out of the corner of his eye at the table. He didn't even sense him nor hear him. He was too caught up in going outside and trying to fly around again. He was steadily getting better.

"Yes?" He didn't even turn around. He didn't want to.

"What are ya doing sneaking out in the middle of the night?" How to explain this one? 'Oh, because I can't sleep because I'm an angel that inherited it from his father who, turns out, is a 4,000 year old man that also turned down your hospitality today.' He didn't think that would exactly go over well.

"I'm going for a walk," he temporized. It wouldn't be much of a walk, but…

"Going for a walk, hm?"

"Yes, I am. Is that all right?" He couldn't help snapping back. This was the only release he got from his now slightly hellish existence. He figured it would get better over time, but now, now he needed to fly. It was one of the only things that calmed him down, just soaring through the sky.

"Lloyd, what has gotten into ya?" He realized he should have done this more delicately, but what's done is done. He turned around, deciding he should reassure his foster father of his well being, or he'd never get away.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Dir-Dad," he stammered out, hoping his mistake wouldn't be caught. Dirk squinted at him, indicating that yes, he did notice Lloyd's little slip up.

"…Ya almost just called me Dirk. And I know ya, you're lyin'. Dwarven Vow #11-Lying is the first step-"

"Down the path of thievery, yeah, yeah, I know D-Dad." He managed to catch himself this time, and it didn't go unnoticed. But he continued anyway. "But this time, it's for a good reason."

"A good reason? Lloyd…what are ya-"

"Listen, Dir-Dad…" He sighed and just said it. "Dirk. I've got it under control, and everything is fine. I just want to go for a walk. That's all-I have no clue when I'll be back, but I will be. I promise." And that's all he could give.

And with that, he just left the house, walking away, hands deep in his pockets.

A little while later, sitting in a tree branch overlooking Iselia, he wondered what he was doing to his life. Everything used to be so ordered. And now it was slipping apart around him. To be honest, it all started on the day of the oracle, and just went downhill from there. Now he was spitting out lies to anybody that would listen, all to keep a secret. That he was what? Becoming an angel?

What was so wrong with that?

He knew, though. He didn't have a Cruxis Crystal. It was all happened from inside his body. He shuddered at that thought and banished it from his mind. But it came creeping back. If somebody tried to cure him and they started messing around… Who knows what would happen? …And what his father had said wasn't helping.

And another deeper, darker thought that he kept pushed down made an appearance. What if this wasn't normal for him…? Was he a fr-?

He refused to say it, even in his mind, and pushed the thought down again. He needed to do something, or else he would keep thinking.

He slipped off the branch and flew over the village, looking down for something, anything. And there, almost conveniently, Chocolat, still dressed for the day, reached out and closed her window. He paused, hovering in his air, wondering if he should indeed go down there. Even though there was a breeze from his wings, his face still started to warm as he thought about what had happened earlier today.

And before he knew it, he was standing on the awning right below her window, reaching up and rapping on it. She looked over; saw him, and her face looked incredulous. But she still crossed over and opened up the window.

"Lloyd! How did you get up here?"

"Um…I flew." She looked at him strangely again, and that gave him an idea.

"Do you…want to come with me?"

"Come with you where?" she asked, peeking out the window at the drop below, obviously calculating how far it was.

"Come flying. Anywhere…with me?" The 'with me' seemed important. Very important.

"How, exactly?" she asked him, though she was already bracing herself on the window frame, looking like she was going to climb out.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, holding out a hand. She grabbed it, and he hauled her out of her room, and she fell against him, his arms settling around her waist instinctively. He blushed again at the heat of her body pressed against his. Dammit, this was not the time… He let go, just a bit, so she could see him.

"Of course I do. And anyway," she smiled slyly, "you don't seem hurt, so however you got here wasn't very dangerous." He grinned, sweeping her up bridal style, and drawing his wings. She gasped, looking at the silver appendages behind him.

"You…you're an angel?!" She reached out and brushed her fingertips across them. He silently gasped, an electric shock running down his spine. Part of him loved the feeling, wanted more of it, the other part was confused as to what it meant, and the third part was just a bit scared. "They're soft…" she said, drawing away.

"You can't tell anyone, though. I'll explain everything when we fly," he said, leaping backwards so he was hovering.

"Lloyd, can you…do you think you could make it to Palmacosta? I…I want to see if my mom's all right. Please?" The look she gave him, he couldn't resist.

"I don't know, never tried, but if I cut across the ocean…" And he was off, a silver streak across the sky if anyone was looking.

"So, I really was right. There isn't a Goddess Martel," Chocolat said, leaning against him as he flew across the expanse of ocean. He had gotten used to her body against his, just there, in close contact.

And it turns out he could go farther than he though. Palmacosta couldn't be that far away-they were seeing boats, and he wasn't tired yet. He figured he would be, but…it was strange. Maybe because he was born an angel, and he was just…made out for flying?

"Well, there is a Martel, but she's just a woman that has been suspended in death for too long."

"I saw her…on the Tree. I was watching it from my cell window. Well, not really her, but…this round thing…on the trunk." He nodded, shifting her slightly in his arms.

"Yeah, that was her. …We're going to try to resurrect the Tree another way," he said.

"Well, I should hope so. …Look! There's Palmacosta!" she yelled, pointing and squirming in his grip. "Lloyd, go down! Go down!" Lloyd rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and set down right outside the ruined city, putting away his wings.

"Come on!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the center of the city.

"Whoah! Slow down, Chocolat! Nothing's going to move!"

"But I want to see my mom!" she said, stopping in front of the store. One of the walls was knocked down and the roof was gone, rubble everywhere. She climbed in through the wall, Lloyd following her just in case she fell.

"Mom? Mom, are you here?"

"Chocolat!" she turned to see her mother trying to clean up behind the counter. She ran over and hugged her.

"Mom! You're all right! I was so worried, what with the tree…"

"I'm fine. And I could say the same for you. The ranch…"

"Lloyd rescued me," she told her, running over and grabbing him, pulled him over. "And helped me come here. I have to go back, though."

"Thank you, Lloyd. I remember you, from the Chosen's group. You've saved our lives once again…"

"Well…" He scratched his head, not wanting to say anything about Marble. Chocolat saw this, and quickly jumped in.

"I just wanted to see you were all right. I need to go back and have this exsphere taken off of me or a key crest put on. But after that, I'll be coming home and we can rebuild the shop!" Cacao smiled at her daughter.

"Um, Cacao…? We have to get back before sunrise, and we need to go…" Lloyd said, not really wanting to break up the moment, but wary of the time.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. You go on." One hug and a kiss later, and Chocolat was heading back for the broken down wall.

"And you, young man…" Lloyd looked at Cacao, and gulped a bit. "…You're a good match for her. Keep her safe."

"W-what?" he stammered, his cheeks glowing as red as his shirt.

"Lloyd, come on! You're the one that said we had to get back before sunrise, remember?" Chocolat called from the top of the rubble pile.

"Ah, uh…yeah!" he said, running after her.

Cacao just smiled, shook her head, and went back to what she was doing.

The first hints of the sun were just peeking up over the horizon as Lloyd set down Chocolat on the awning.

"Thanks, Lloyd. That was amazing."

"You're welco-" She cut him off with a light kiss on the lips, before smiling and sliding into her window.

"Thanks again, Lloyd." And she closed the window, giving him an awfully sly grin. Lloyd hovered there for a few minutes, just staring. Slowly he lifted a hand to his lips, to touch them gently, as if he didn't believe it.

Then he gave the loudest whoop that probably woke everybody up, but he didn't care. He fell backwards, floating on air until he realized he would be seen and zoomed off into the forest.

He finally landed near Dirk's house, hiding behind a tree. Going back…was harder than leaving, that's for sure.

He didn't want them staring at him again, like he was a-

No, he wasn't going to say it. He would just keep that word pushed down, where he couldn't think of it.

Nobody would ever know.

And with that, he stepped onto the path and walked to his former home.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm updating earlier this time. Enjoy this chapter-it's one of my favorites.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

Lloyd wasn't exactly sure of what to think of his friends. They were still his friends to be sure, and he loved them dearly, but they kept _staring_ at him. Of course, it was to be expected, after what they saw and how suspicious he was acting. Not like he meant to. And he couldn't tell them, after his decision not to. He didn't want them to try to cure him and mess something up. He'd handle it as best as he could.

A smaller part of him also put in that he didn't want them to reject him. However unlikely that seemed. But who could tell what was unlikely or not these days?

…Gods, he was such a hypocrite. He was acting just like Colette when she was turning into an angel. He didn't blame her now. He was in the exact same boat; only he didn't have to regenerate the world.

The Sybak Library wasn't too crowded when Mithos brought them in. After Altessa couldn't tell them how to cure Colette's illness-which was called Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium-Mithos offered to take them to the archive on the Ancient War in the library.

"Here are the books pertaining to Mithos the Hero," Mithos said, pulling one out from a book-laden shelf. "Try this one." Sheena took it and opened it. Scanning down the pages, she must have found something.

"Here it is! One of the companions of Mithos the Hero had a disease that crystallizes the body. It says that they cured it," she said, pointing at the paragraph that contained what she was reading from.

"But does it say how?" Colette asked.

"…It says that a unicorn cured the maiden. Does that mean the Unicorn Horn?" Raine frowned at Sheena's question.

"That can't be all. Is there any more?" She pulled the book over to her and started reading. Meanwhile, Lloyd was doing a bit of math in his head. If his father was over four thousand years old… Did he live through the war?

"Professor, when was the Kharlan War?" he asked.

"It started five thousand years ago, and lasted for a thousand years. It was put to an end by Mithos and his companions. So, four thousand years ago." So he had. So, had Cruxis been around for that long? It only made sense, actually, if Cruxis headed the whole entire religion of Martel. Which led him to wonder…

What _had_ really happened four thousand years ago?

"Lloyd, you coming?"

"Huh?" He blinked. They were all standing up around him.

"We're going to try to sneak into the Meltokio Castle Library. They might have another book on it. What, were you zoning?" Genis asked.

"Ah, um…y-yeah. I'm coming."

The Castle Library was dusty, and filled to the brim with books. Lloyd looked around, wondering if one of these books would have the answer to Colette's illness. He still felt uneasy with being here, though. The King had revoked their wanted status, but the Pope was still out there somewhere, and he had proven himself to be dangerous.

Still, he was thinking too much, as he walked to a section of books that nobody else was looking at. He bent down, scanning the titles, coming to rest on a worn spine of a book with gold leaf pages. He ran his hand down the spine- the title was in angelic, or what looked like angelic. He looked behind him, seeing everybody else engrossed in looking for the book, and pulled it out, opening the cover.

The pages were yellowed, and it was handwritten in loopy curvy script. He flipped through the pages, making sure that none ripped from the almost non-existent binding. More angelic, and a language he didn't recognize-maybe elvish?

Then he came to a single sentence in common, underneath a picture of…an angel? It must be…and this one had the mana wings in the style that were on his back. He bent over farther, reading the small print.

_The lineage of angels through the elves was long and proud, but still died out in the Thousand Year War, and the species was extinct._

Lloyd blinked. Angels were extinct? But what about Colette and the Mana lineage? But when Lloyd thought about it, he realized that it wasn't hereditary. They became angels from using a Cruxis Crystal, not because they were born as angels. _He _was born an angel…

"Colette!" he hissed over at her, saying it under his breath. She immediately looked at him, and he beckoned her over. She glanced at Raine, and then carefully made her way over to him.

"Lloyd?" She crouched down next to him, tilting her head to look at the book.

"This book… it's about…the kind of angel I am. Since I never needed a Cruxis Crystal to go through the transformation. But it's in angelic…and some other language I don't know." Colette carefully took it from his hands, smoothing down the page.

"I could read it, but… It would take a while. The Professor is going to call us back any second now," Colette told him. Lloyd frowned at her. He really wanted to see what was going on, and this was the closest he had to an answer right now.

"We could take the book with us?" she suggested. He shook his head.

"No, the Professor would see. There's no way we could smuggle this book out. If we ripped out the pages…" Lloyd said, taking the book back, and grabbing the front page as if to rip it out. Colette put her hand over his.

"No! Lloyd, you'll ruin the book. And you might rip the pages, so I won't be able to read them. We need to figure out a way to take it with us," Colette said, biting her lip. Then, Lloyd got an idea.

"How about…we leave it here, and then sneak in tonight to take it? We're angels, we can do it!" he told her, his voice dropping significantly at the angels part. He didn't want to be overheard by anybody.

"…Okay, we will. Tonight, we'll sneak in and take the book." Lloyd put it back, and Colette and he stood up just as Raine called everybody back.

What the two didn't see was Genis coming out from behind the small divider wall, looking at them strangely.

That night, Lloyd was standing on the balcony of Zelos' house, watching the clouds drift by. Almost all the world was sleeping, except him, he thought. He told Colette to get a bit of sleep, and then come looking for him on the balcony. He hoped she wouldn't sleep in too much…they needed to get that book. Since tomorrow they were leaving for Altamira to get some zircon.

"Lloyd?" Lloyd looked over his shoulder. Genis was standing there, holding onto the doorframe.

"Hey Genis. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Lloyd," Genis said, moving to stand right next to Lloyd, his hands on the railing. Lloyd shrugged as an answer and stared back out over the houses.

"…Lloyd, what's going on?" Genis asked abruptly. "I know something is! Don't try to deny it," he added when Lloyd opened his mouth to speak. He closed it, looking down at Genis' white head, and then averting his eyes to look back out at the view.

"Genis, please go back to bed," Lloyd said quietly. Genis shook his head furiously.

"No, I'm not going back to bed! I overheard you two! You and Colette! You're going to go steal a book from the library! A-about…" Here he stumbled on his words, and Lloyd involuntarily tensed. He gripped the balcony edge, feeling his nails dig into it.

"Angels…" Genis finally whispered. "Lloyd, you don't eat, I haven't seen you sleep in weeks, and you don't flinch when you get hurt! Do you think that after what happened to Colette I wouldn't notice?" Lloyd was silent, looking down at his hands.

"How, Lloyd? How are you an angel? How long have you known?"

"I-I…I _think_ I inherited from my…parents. I…I've been like this for the past few months. It just…started. Right after we got to Tethe'alla… I didn't tell you guys because I'm…not like Colette. Not really. I don't have a Cruxis Crystal. So…I didn't want you guys trying to cure it."

"But Lloyd…we'll search for a way to heal you! We will, even if we are trying to save the world. Everybody will want to!"

"Genis, no. The world is more important. The world is _dying_, but I'm not," Lloyd said. Genis stamped his foot and crossed his arms.

"You're being stupid, Lloyd! Becoming like Colette is as close to death as you can get without actually dying! Do you want to be lifeless?"

"No, of course not!" Lloyd yelled angrily back, but then lowered his voice, realizing they were getting close to shouting. "But that doesn't change the fact that it _feels_ right."

"…Lloyd?" His eyes grew wide, and his arms dropped to his side, making him look just a bit lost. Lloyd looked forward again, trying to gather his thoughts to explain how he felt.

"For all my life, it felt like I was missing something. I…never really paid attention to it, until… I saw Colette get her wings. And something inside of me, it started to ache. It felt like _I_ should have been the one up there, receiving wings. Then when I got my wings, I felt out of place, odd, like I wasn't me anymore. But then…I remembered the feeling and realized…that I was actually feeling _normal_. I was never a human…I have been an angel since the day I was born. So," he turned to look at Genis. "I don't want to be cured. I don't think that lifelessness is the end for me. It can't be. …Which is why we're going to go get that book. I found it today, and… I think it will give me some answers. But it's in angelic, so Colette has to read it."

"…Then I'm coming with you guys," Genis said, his eyes narrowing in what could only be determination. "You accepted me when you found out I was a half-elf, and if you're really an angel… a really _real_ angel, I should do the same. And anyway, you're my best friend, Lloyd."

"Genis… we're sneaking into the castle, and you're not exactly…stealthy," Lloyd pointed out. Genis put his hand on his hips, glaring up at Lloyd from underneath his white bangs.

"And Colette is?" From the other room over, there was a crash, and a muffled voice saying, 'I'm sorry chair!'

"Er…You have a point," Lloyd said, scratching his head. "But you're still not going."

"If you don't take me with you, I'm telling Raine!" Genis said, dragging out the last part to emphasis it. Lloyd rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're blackmailing me with this, aren't you?"

"…Pretty much, yeah. I said I'd stick by you, didn't I? And if you don't let me, I'm going to do everything in my power to make you!" Genis exclaimed, nodding his head and making his long bangs bounce around. Lloyd grabbed one and tugged on it.

"Fine, you can come. Just be careful."

"Oh, Genis is coming too?" Colette was poking her head out onto the balcony, stepping outside. "This is great!"

"Yeah, just like the old days when we were kids!"

"Genis, you still are a kid!" Lloyd said, exasperated. And then, Raine twitched in her sleep. All three of them stared at her before scrambling on top of the railing.

"Let's get out of here before she wakes up," Lloyd muttered. "Colette, you go first. Meet us at the castle."

"Okay, _nii-san_," she said, pulling out her pink wings and taking off, speeding away. Genis looked over at Lloyd with a raised eyebrow.

"_Nii-san_?"

"Means 'older brother' in Mizuhoan." Lloyd held out his hand. "Now come on. We have to catch up with Colette." Genis took his hand just a bit hesitantly.

"You sure you can do this?"

"'Course I can. I already flew somebody around. And they were a lot heavier than you," he said, pulling Genis close and opening his wings, jumping off in one movement.

"Ahhhh!" Genis clung to Lloyd's shirt and wiggled in his grasp, since they were about twenty, thirty feet off the ground.

"Genis, stop moving around! I won't drop you!"

"So says you. …Wait, who did you carry?"

"None of your business," Lloyd said, his cheeks coloring, just a bit. Genis looked up and noticed this, smirking.

"…Was it a girl?"

"…Just shut it Genis, or I'll drop you on purpose. Now come on." Lloyd smirked and took off fast on purpose, winging into the night.

"Ahhh! Don't do that!"


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, seriously guys, if you're going to favorite and/or story alert my story, please leave a review. It's only common courtesy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

All three were crouched on the roof a few minutes later, looking through the skylight into the throne room.

"How do we get in there? We can't break through the window; everybody will hear!" Genis exclaimed, kneeling and pressing on the glass. "And I don't think it will swing open…"

"There has to be another way in…You guys wait here for a moment," Lloyd said, pulling out his wings and taking to the air. Circling the roof, he spied a balcony, and landing on it, he gently tried the door, and to his surprise, it opened. He figured he would have to pick the lock or something. Leaving the door ajar, he scaled the wall back to the roof, poking his head up. They started when he called their names, but they both quickly looked over at him.

"There's a door that's unlocked over here. Come on!" Colette grabbed Genis' hand and they half flew, half dashed over the roof and dropped down to where Lloyd was waiting.

"We're going to have to be quiet, though. I have no clue where this opens up to. It could be a bedroom where somebody is sleeping. Colette, hold my hand so I can catch you if you trip." Lloyd grabbed Colette's hand and they carefully filed through the room on tiptoes. Nobody was sleeping in there, but they had no idea where they were, and didn't want to wake anybody up. Once outside, Genis carefully closed the door behind them.

"Okay, Lloyd, do you remember which way the library is?" he asked, looking down the corridor both ways.

"Genis, I don't even know where we are, much less where the library is," Lloyd said, exasperated. "We'll just have to pick a direction, and walk. It's not much of a plan, but…"

"Lloyd, you never have a plan." Genis closed his eyes for a minute, and thought. "We were standing on the roof above the throne room before we came in through the window. We traveled diagonally across the roof, from a bit south of the window, so… The throne room is that way," Genis said, pointing at the wall. "So, if we go down the southern passage, and make sure we make at least one turn, we should be able to reach the throne room, and from there, we should be able to find the library."

"…Genis, you're awesome. Now come on, you two." Lloyd motioned down the hallway, and they both followed him, Genis muttering all the way.

"Lloyd's always the leader, why don't _I_ get to be the leader?"

After getting lost about three times and wasting at least a half hour, they were standing in front of the door to the library. Lloyd pulled out the key, inserted it into the lock, and gently opened the door. He winced slightly when it squeaked, but nobody came running. They were fortunate there were no guards stationed around the library, though Lloyd could hear a night watch coming down the hallway with his clunky armor. He quickly ushered them both inside, shutting the door.

Genis went over to an unlit candle, and lit it with a tiny fireball. He then walked around, lighting the others to give them a bit of light. Colette moved over to the table when Lloyd retrieved the book, setting it on the table in front of Colette and pulling over chairs for the two of them. Genis hopped up on the table, sitting cross-legged.

"So, that's the book? Wow, it really is old…" Genis said, poking the plain leather cover. Colette nodded, opening the book.

"Parts of it are in an old form of elvish, I think, from what I've seen of the Professor's notes. I can't read those parts, but I can read some of it." She smoothed out a page with angelic on it, and started to read down the page in her head, mouthing the words as she did. Her brow furrowed, and she stopped.

"This…this an old form of angelic. I can't make some of it out. But…here's a word I think means 'angel', it's rather similar to the one I know," she said, pointing at it. "And here's a word that means 'crystal', I think…Do you think they mean a Cruxis Crystal?"

"Maybe. What's the word next to angel?"

"I…I think it means 'fake'. It looks like the word in regular angelic," Colette told him, her hand sliding down the page.

"'Cruxis Crystal' and 'fake angel'? So…is Lloyd really a true angel, and you're not, Colette?" Genis asked, his head poking in front of Lloyd's vision, obscuring the book from him.

"…It seems like it, from what they've written. Lloyd doesn't have a Cruxis Crystal, but he's still becoming an angel." Her eyes scanned down the page, pointing out more words. "'Hereditary', 'lineage', 'wings', 'trials', 'loss of senses' …I'm not exactly sure if they mean Lloyd's type, or mine."

"…Well, being an angel isn't hereditary for you, Colette. You get your powers from a Cruxis Crystal. I think Lloyd believes he was born this way, and I agree with him. Right, Lloyd?" Lloyd wasn't paying attention. He was listening intently.

"Lloyd?!"

"Genis, shut up. Colette, do you hear that?"

"…It…sounds like footsteps, coming this way! Oh no! We've got to get out of here," she said, looking at the door.

"No, that's the only entrance. They'll see us! …Hide behind those books!" Genis pointed at a heap of books that looked big enough to hide all three of them. He hopped off the table and scrambled behind them, Lloyd right after him. Colette paused for a minute, before grabbing the book and hugging it to her chest. She kneeled down next to Lloyd, and they waited. The footsteps got louder, and paused at the door. Then the door was opening, and in stepped Kratos Aurion.

"Hm… The door was unlocked. That's peculiar…" He walked over to the table, looking at the candles. "And the candles have been lit. Someone has been here lately. But…I haven't the time to worry about that now. I need to research…" He stopped talking as he went over to one of the shelves, scanning the titles.

"It's Kra-Mmmp!" Lloyd quickly covered Genis' mouth and hissed into his ear.

"He has angelic hearing! He will be able to hear you…"

"Who's there?!" Lloyd glared at Genis, who shrugged apologetically. Lloyd did not want Kratos to find out he was here. Because he was with Colette and Genis, and that could get…complicated, if they were trying to conceal their relationship. Lloyd mentally groaned. More lies. He was seriously getting tired of lying. Then he noticed that Colette was no longer beside him.

"Ah…Mr. Kratos?" She was standing there, out in the open, leaning forward inquisitively, her hair drifting in front of her face. The book was still clutched tightly to his chest.

"Cho-Colette?" Kratos didn't even bother to mask his surprise. Lloyd groaned for real this time, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into.

"We need your help. Right, Lloyd, Genis?" she asked, looking over her shoulder with a smile. Lloyd sighed, standing up, and pulling Genis with him.

"Colette, whoever says you are too nice, has never seen this side of you," Lloyd said. Colette smiled again, giggling.

"Really?"

"…You need my help?" Colette looked back at Kratos, who was raising his eyebrow and looking in between the three of them. Lloyd crossed his arms, and just stared back.

"And so…" Here Colette dropped the heavy book on the table, making the candles jump slightly off the table before settling. She flipped open the book to the page. "…Maybe you can translate it? I'm not sure, if I can't…" She bit her lip.

"Move, please," Kratos said, making a shooing motion with his hands. Colette moved away from the table, and Kratos placed himself where she had been standing mere second ago. All three crowded around him, peeking at the book page.

"So…?" Genis asked, trailing off and gesturing towards the book.

"It's a very old form, but I can read some of the phrases. It will take a while to translate all the way, though," Kratos said, staring down at the book. Lloyd bit his lip. They didn't have all the time in the world. He was thinking of calling this entire thing off, and going back to Zelos' house.

That's when they heard it. Or at least the three angels did. Footsteps of a guard trekking down the hallway. And they stopped at the door. Lloyd realized that they could see the light from the candles underneath the door a split second after Kratos did.

"Quickly, put out the candles!" But it was too late. The guard didn't even open the door, just started shouting.

"Intruders! Intruders in the library!" And then the castle was a cacophony of sound, guards yelling and footsteps sounding and armor clanking. Lloyd quickly pushed Colette and Genis towards the door, but Colette tripped, knocking against the table. Lloyd stopped to pull her back up. Genis kept running forward, opening the door with Kratos hot on his heels. Just as the door closed behind them, Lloyd could hear the call of 'Explosion!' and the crackle of fire on the wood and the floors.

"Lloyd! The book!" Colette said, pointing from her place safely in his arms. Colette knocking into the table had upset a candle. It had fallen onto the book, and now it was in flames, the crackle that Lloyd had thought was outside coming from the age-old paper as it burnt. Colette tried to reach for it, but Lloyd pulled her back.

"Colette, it doesn't matter, we've got to leave!" he said, pushing her towards the door. Genis pushed it back open, beckoning at them with his kendama out.

"C'mon, you guys! We're going to be surrounded, and I don't know about you, but I don't exactly want our wanted status back!" Colette nodded at him, and both her and Lloyd ran to the door, Colette letting go of his hand, taking off behind Genis. Lloyd lingered for a minute, half in and half out of the doorway, but he didn't feel the heat from the burning hallway, with tapestries and drapes handing from the ceiling in flames. Funny how the fire even danced on the floor, obscuring the guards' path to the library. He watched for just a few seconds as the rest of the book went up in a poof of flames, and all that was left was a smoking binding. So much for that.

He turned to leave when a hand caught him by the shoulder. He drew his sword and turned, about to strike, but it was Kratos, his own sword out. Something red gleamed on the blade, and Lloyd thought it was blood for a hint of a second, before he realized it was his imagination. The fire danced in his eyes, and for a second there, Lloyd was actually afraid of him. It soon passed, though, as he spoke.

"Lloyd, you have to leave before the fire gives out. Go, I'll be fine." Lloyd crossed his arms, and didn't move.

"Are you going to tell me what you meant by I'm turning into you?" Kratos actually groaned, covering his face with one hand.

"Lloyd, this isn't the time!"

"Then when is the time?! Tell me that, _Dad_!" It came out harsher than he expected it to come out, but he was mad, dammit. He couldn't just go around saying things like that and not explaining them. "I know you like to be cryptic, but I'm not going to put up with it! If you're going to say something like that, explain it!"

Kratos sighed. "I deserved that, but that changes nothing. Now is not the time, Lloyd. Now, leave before the fire dies down." Lloyd glared at him, before turning and leaving, sparks from the fire swirling around him. He didn't look back.

Back at Zelos' mansion, Colette and Genis were waiting for him on the balcony.

"Lloyd, you're okay!" Colette said, reaching out for a hug. Lloyd brushed her aside.

"Of course I'm okay, Colette. But right now, both of you should go to bed." They looked at each other, and couldn't find any argument, and so left for their respective beds. Lloyd balanced with one foot on the balcony railing and one foot in the air, before sighing.

"Why does he have to be so difficult?" he said, before leaning forward and falling over the side of the balcony, the wind ruffling his hair before his wings caught him and he flew away, over the city, for another night of wide skies and endless stars.


End file.
